Fathers Always Get In The Way
by XxCiaraxX
Summary: Edward and Bella hated Jacob so they sent him away from Renesmee the day she was born.seventeen years later Renesmee starts high school at forks high.She bumps into someone unexpected.will the Cullens be able to stop the reunion?Will jacob reconise her?
1. The first day

_Renesmee's POV_

"GET UP RENESMEE!!!!!" screamed my dad up the stairs. today was my seventeenth birthday i was going to start high school.I was going to a small little school called "FORKS HIGH"

this my going to be hard the only humans Ihad ever been around was Charlie and Sue and that was only occasionallyfor a small amount of time so this was a challenge. In order to go through the day I was going on one last hunt with my dad.I rushed down the stairs hugged my mam and ran out the door.I tried hard to keep up with my dad but he was worried that we would be late for school so he was in full blast.I took down a few elk and decided that it was didn't even go back to the house first just straight to school.

"O.M.G Renesmee its your first day of you grow up so fast!!!!!!!!!!"screamed Alice pulling me into a massive hug."Careful there Alice don't want to hurt her before she gets a chance to go to school"announced my Alice finally let me go the minute I had a chance to breathe Emmett pulled me into a choke hold and messed up my hair. " Hey there squirt how's my little niece"bellowed Emmett."Stop Emmett you're messing her hair!!screamed Alice cat-fighting with Emmett. Mam,Dad and i just walked on to class as I departed them I waved goodbye and told them I would see them at lunch and i would fill them in on all that had happened.

As I walked to geogarphy everyone was staring at me it was as if I had two heads. All eyes were fixed on me. I just bowed my head and looked at my feet.(Not a good idea).Suddenly I bashed into some guy."Oh sorry about that didn't see you there wait are you from that family that just moved in?" this randomer asked "Ya"I just whispered."OK nice to meet ya I'm Daniel Newton whats you're name?"questioned Daniel " I....I.....I'm Renesmee Cullen but you can call me Nessie" I managed to stutter out."Ok Nessie what class do you have now" he asked "Geogarphy"I muttered."COOL me too I'll walk with ya!!!!"he scooped his arm in between mine and dragged me along.

He blabbered on the rest of the way about random stuff.I didn't really pay attention to him.

when walked into class I just pick out a random seat and sat down. Daniel sat next to me. Was I ever going to get away from him.I mean he isn't that bad but he just keeps blabbing on and on and on and random stuff and he talks so fast you can't even hear him and he won't shut up. In class I didn't really pay attention to what was going on.I knew this all already .(DON'T MAKE FUN OF HIS NAME OR YOUR IN SHIT) glared at me and suddenly asked me a question."MISS CULLEN would you like to tell me what is the capital of Ireland" he asked with a grin spreading across his face "Hmmmmmmmm..................................................................Dublin sir"I replied with a wide grin on my face. Suddenly he slammed his fists on the table and tried to hide the annoyance on his face."Correct he whispered." CLASS DISMISSED" he shouted at that everyone barged out the door.

"WOW NESSIE"exclaimed Daniel "you really showed a thing or two to ole there"he added.

"hey Daniel who's this you got here hey"snickered some girl."oh Lauren this is my friend Renesmee!" announced Daniel."Renesmee what a strange name is that hahahahha!! laughed Lauren and out of no where a big hand grabbed her shoulder."ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF MY SISTER" whispered Emmett in her ear."N...N...N....NO NO"whimpered Lauren and on that Emmett let go and she ran for her life."thanks Em don't know what I'd do without ya"I laughed getting squeezed into one of his bear-hugs."No time Nessie no time" he answered.

Emmett and I walked to lunch and meet up with the others soon after.

"Hey Nessie"screamed my Mam as she hugged me ."SOOOO"Alice started "How is school so far see any cute boys you like Nessie" she snickered"NO NO NO" shouted my Dad "No she didn't sure she is only seventeen Alice she doesn't think of boys like that at her age"he added."Oh come on Edward at that age you were drooling all over Bella" giggled Alice. Alice turned back to face me."Soooooo you didn't answer my question"giggled Alice."NO Alice" i replied."So darling how is school so far" asked my dad."Fine i guess. It was funny when Emmett scared the crap out of some girl be just looking at her it was hilarious" I turned to slapped him over the head."HEY what was that for Rose"he whimpered."Your not to go around bullying little girls Emmett Cullen".she announced."But.....but....but she was making fun of our little Nessie"he turned to face me."Which one was it Nessie so i can box her face in and kick her from her all the way to....."."Wait Rose"I cut in."It's okay chill no one got hurt she didn't do anything".I assured her. After that they all went on about future hunting trips then suddenly Alice's face went blank.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Alice's POV_

I was about to peek into the future to see when I was going on my next shopping trip with the girls and suddenly everything went black no I was blind AHHHH. Edward must of saw what I saw because a shock of worry shot onto his face."Whats happening Alice" he exclaimed."I don't know I'm blind this hasn't happened in ages I don't know what the cause is" I answered. They all just stared at must of felt my worry so he kissed me on the check and with he's soothing voice whispered in my ear "It will be okay baby I know it will". thanks to Jaz I had calmed down a little grabbed Nessie and held on tight to her."What will happen after lunch since you can't see my baby's future" he whispered."Hey I am not a baby dad and what is going on"shouted Renesmee trying to break out of edward's lock around her shouted.I stared at everyone blankly." I DON'T KNOW".

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Renesmee's POV_

I didn't know what was going on suddenly my dad threw his arms around the hell was was sending out calming waves to everyone so something was up but I didn't know. The bell for class went I tried hard to get out of my dad grasp but my mam gently kissed him on the check and then he let go I wandered off to class. Next was biology

When I entered the room I sat down at an empty table and gazed out the window someone occupied the seat beside me. He smelt good way better than anyone else I smelt today."Hi I'm Jacob Black nice to meet you" he gestured as he put out his hand. I just looked at it and nodded after that he didn't say anything my throat was on fire,it hadn't been like this? why now?.I tried to focus on anything but the divine smelling boy that sat beside I couldn't resist I was about to give in the bell ran and I was out the door in seconds(in human speed)).On my way out I bumped into Jasper.

"WOH!! slow down there Nessie whats the hurry"he said with a big grin spread across his face."No reason just what to get to next class" I answered back."YOU but i thought you hated to do sports which I don't get because you are brilliant them"he said anxiously." Well I decided I like them now so Jasper if you would let me be on my way" I said pushing him that was a close one I couldn't tell him I was running because i nearly ripped a poor boy to pieces.O no now I will have Jasper and Emmett trying to play all kinds of sports with 's not that I have a problem with sports its just no one likes to play them with Jasper and Emmett.

"Hi Nessie"shouted a voice I hated it sounded so high. It was Daniel Newton."Is you're next class Gym"."Yes I whispered under my breathe."Snapple"he shouted across to ran to my side as i entered the room."Hey Nessie"called out a voice I knew. "Hey Ma...Bella I didn't know that you had gym as last class"."Yeah i always do"she showed up as no not good having gym with Emmett would be a bad Mr .Wiggens put us into four teams and decided we would play dodge about two minutes into the game Emmett threw a dodge ball straight at my face and i fell flat on the ground.

My nose started to bleed. My mam held her breathe as she approached me so she wouldn't smell the gave me a hand up and brought me to the nurse's office.

"Looks ok you just got a bang you should be fine now" said the caring nurse in the corner was a very guilty looking Emmett and a very pissed off Edward.

"I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really am SORRY!!!!!!" groaned Emmett."It's ok Emmett I know how you get competitive so I forgive you"I said forgiving."Thanks big hug"he yelled as i got stuck into a lock of two huge arms."Ok Emmett........Can't.........Breath!"I tried to get out."Oh sorry......again" he said apologetically as he patted me on the back.

"So Nessie will you get Edward to lay off me because you're ok PLEASE!!!!!!" Emmett begged."ok. Daddy will you please leave Emmett alone PLEASE!!!!!" i said as i tried to put on my puppy dog face(it worked all the time)."I guess so....".Yeah Bro were cool" yelled Emmett pulling my dad into a headlock.

"Nessie you remind me of your mother so she was human she was such a klutz like lived in the emergency room" laughed Emmett."Hey Emmett I thought you said you wouldn't make fun of my human life so shut the hell up NOW!!" yelled my mam."Ok OK can you just not take a joke or am I the only one here with a sense of humor" babbled that my mam marched out of the room."You still are my friend"asked Emmett with a frown on his face."Yeah I guess"I answered.

suddenly Alice,Jasper and Rosalie popped into the ran to my side."Are you ok baby did big ole bad Emmett hurt you I'll get him back if you want honey"said Rosalie worried as she squeezed me was like my second mother she did take care of me alot when I was younger while my mam got used to her bloodlust ,her and Alice always loved to dress me up,and she also minded me when my mam and dad were (busy) EWWWWWW!!!."Yeah I'm ok Rose no need to do anything to Emmett"i announced so everyone would know I WAS OK!!!!!."So if this is the last casualty today will we head"asked Jasper.I jumped off the bed and outside and hopped into the Volvo.

"So Nessie do you like high school?" asked my mam."Yeah it's ok" I answered."ONLY ok well we can go back to home schooling you if you want"she started."NO NO NO NO. I loved schooled today mam"I quickly answered."Nessie what are keeping from me" asked my dad turning around with a confused look on his face."Nothing why do you ask that like i wouldn't like keep like anything like away from like you would i like?"I SHIT I keep on saying like and I always say like alot when I'm lying."Ok Nessie it's just you're keep saying in your head "Forget about it and they won't find out"that's all but if nothing is going on "repeated my dad trying to get me to the rest of the journey I just looked out the window and didn't say anything.

When we arrived home I popped out of the car and Alice was at my left hand side with a big grin on her face."What Alice"I asked."Oh nothing you'll see" she giggled as she walked off to Jasper.

Because of all this vampire starting school oh no what will happen stuff I forgot it was my birthday today.

As soon as I walked inside Esme was standing beside Carlisle with a small box in her everywhere and a big banner in the middle of the room that spelled out "Happy Seventeenth Birthday Nessie!!!".

"Happy Birthday Honey" Esme said gently as she came over and gave me a hug and a kiss on the check."Thanks Esme" I answered."Hope you like your present its from Carlisle,Jasper,Rosalie,Emmett and I" she said joyfully and she handed me the small box.

When i unwrapped the paper and opened the box there was a set of keys and on does keys was the words Jaguar Xk."O.M.G you got me a car AHHHHH!!!!!!" i screamed as I jumped up and down hugging everyone of them."You didn't have to spend this much money on me" I whispered. "Now you're starting to sound like your mother" laughed Emmett.I ran out to my new car it was a sliver Jaguar Xk

I spent around half an hour admiring my car.

when I entered my room Alice was sitting on my bed with a grin on her face."Come sit Nessie" she said with a straight face on.I sat down next to pulled something out from behind her back and handed it to me."O.M.G Alice you got me a ticket to New York Oh thank you thank you thank you" i screamed as I jumped into her arms and hugged her tight. " Bella,Rose and I all have tickets awell it's going to be a girls trip away"she giggled as she messed with my hair."Oh Alice thanks soooooooooo much I love your present"I repeated."Your welcome Angel glad you like the idea"she whispered in my ear before hugging me once wandered out of the room.

It was only seven thirty so I decided to take out my book to a few minutes there was a knock on my door."Come in" i shouted at whoever could be at the door.

"Hey Angel" said my mam and dad at the same time as they entered the mam had a gold box in her hand."Here you go Angel it's from your dad and I" she whispered as she kissed my forehead.I opened up the gold case and inside it was a golden chain with a heart.I opened the heart and inside was a picture on my mam my dad and I and all cuddled up together an in-graving said" together always and forever".I felt a tear behind my eye slowly drip down my it did my mam kissed it away."Thanks mam and dad I love it" I said quietly trying not to cry."you're welcome Angel we love you sooooo much that we want to show you that we will always love you and be there for you" my mam whispered in my ear."I will always love you both as well"I whispered.

My mam put the chain around my neck Then kissed me good night followed by my dad.

That night I dreamed about my new car,my locket and the trip to New York and my family when suddenly Jacob Black crept into my dreams.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- hope you like it so far!!!!!.first fan-fiction. please leave me a review to tell me if you do you like it and want me to continue._

_hope to update soon hopefully not too late._

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to Lalice who showed me about fan fiction and thanks to everyone who took the time to go through all the other stories to read mine !!! you people rock :):):):):):)_

_So PLEASE PLEASE review every review counts:):):):):)_

_XxCiaraxX_


	2. The next day

**Hey peoples!!!!!!! Hope you like the story so far!!! Sorry for some if there is mistakes .I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my readers because you people rock!!!!!!:):):) .This is my firstfan fiction so it's not that good but I will try my best to please you!!! If you have any ideas or suggestions for the story you can leave them in your review!!!!.OH yah and LaliceI figured how to update so HA!!!!!!!!!! So Hope you like this next chapter!!!:):) so go ahead and read read read.**

**P.S ****PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU PEOPLES LIKE THE STORY AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!!:):)**

**

* * *

**

_Bella's POV_

The look on Renesmee when she saw the necklace was such a pretty I could of cried I would I looked closely I saw a tear escape her eye.I leaned down and kissed it away."Thanks mam and dad I love it sooooooooooooooomuch!!!!"she whispered as we both hugged each other tight.I whispered in her ear."You're welcome Angel we love you soooooooooomuch that we wanted to show you we will always love you and be there for you".After I kissed her on the forehead and walked quietly out of her room.

"I think she loved it Love"Edward whispered as he entwined each one of our hands together."If I was able to cry I would of" I whispered. Edward leaned in and kissed me on the check."I love her so much as I love you" he spoke with his soothing voice."Both of you are my whole life.I would be nothing without the two of you"he gently said beforeare lips touched.

After are lips parted we went down stairs to the see who was there.

Emmett and Rosalie were gone hunting. Carlisle was in his study. Jasper and Alice were curledup on the love seat and Esme was cleaning around the house.

Since there was nothing in the house Edward and I decided to go to our cottage.

"Love"Edward questioned. "Yes" I answered."I'm worried about RenesmeeI don't know if it is safe for her to be going to school I preferred when we home schooled her"sighed Edward."There is nothing to worry about Edward she is fine" I replied."I know but there is just a part of me that says Alice couldn't see what would happen after Lunch and I worried for that whole hour about my little girl. And on the way home she was trying not to think about school it was as if she didn't want us to know something"he replied. "Look Edward she is fine your just looking out for her and she is seventeen you should give her a little privacy that means not peaking into her mind the whole time" I answered him."OK Love I probally am just worried thats all"he answered."I love you" he whispered in my ear then placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

The next morning I woke up and Alice stormed into my room and ran straight to my wardrobe. She pulled out a nice pink long top with a pair of jeans and pumps and handed me everything."Put these on"she commanded."Good morning to you too Alice"I laughed."Sorry Angel but I have to get you dressed ASAP because I have to leave early this morning. Jazand I are going on a quick hunt because we haven't gone in a week"she smiled.I threw on the clothes and went over to Alice who had the hairbrush in her 'd think I am seventeen I should be allowed brush my put my hair into all different styles until she decided on a side pony tail."There all done"she squealed jumping up and down. God even at 6:45 in the morning this pixie was perky.

After Alice left I brushed my teeth and went down stairs.

"Hey Nessie" shouted Emmett as soon as I walked into the living room."Hey Em"I replied."You didn't fall down the stairs today Nessie Well done clap clap"Emmett exclaimed as he clapped his hands."Hey shut up Emmett"I shouted and at that Rose ran to my side."Hey Angel what has Emmett done this time" she said and she glared at Emmett."Hey Rose I was just messing you know having fun"Emmett squealed as he ran behind Esme's back as Rosalie was coming for him."Mam help she's after me"Emmett yelped as HE clutched to Esme's legs."Rose came can deal with him when he and Bella come"Esme laughed.

At that Emmett ran up the stairs yelling "NO NO MR.I HAVE A REALLY BAD TEMPER IS COMING FOR ME".After that my dad came running in through the door and ran up the we could hear was Emmett squealing and yelling.

We all laughed down stairs.

When both of them came back down the stairs Emmett came over to me with a sorry face on."I'm Sorry"he whispered with his arms out looking for a a funny with a really sad face on sobbing with his arms held out. It looked as if he was a baby looking to be lifted up.I went in for the hug and then we were off to school.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

I was walking hand in hand with my wife on our way to greet our daughter when I heard Emmett whining to Esme about Rosalie coming to get him because he said something to my little that i shot like a bullet to the house in time to see Emmett running up the stairs shouting"NO NO MR.I HAVE A REALLY BAD TEMPER IS COMING FOR ME".I ran up the stairs and followed Emmett as he ran into his and Rosalie's was hiding behind a massive pillow." PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I'M JUST AND INNOCENT BOY!!!!"he yelled. I didn't care he said something to my daughter so he had to pay

I leaped on top of the pillow shredding it to pieces I was about to get Emmett he put on a puppy dog pout."PLEASE EDDIE DON'T HIT ME"he was is now in shit not only did he hurt mt daughter's feeling he also called me Eddie.

When I was done with him I went down i walked into the room a bunch of thoughts hit me.

_I hope Edward didn't get Emmett too bad_ was Esme's thoughts

_I will get Emmett tonight no matter what he is not going to get is way out of this _where Rosalie's thoughts

_OH dad sometimes you got to take jokes but Emmett did deserve it so YEAH!!!!! _were Renesmee's thoughts

We all got into the car and headed off to school.

* * *

_Alice's POV  
_

I had just came out of Reneesmee's room.I quickly skipped into Jaz and I's room."Come on Jaz you ready"I asked."Yes my little pixie" he replied.I loved it when he called me his little pixie.

Jasper and I walked down stairs and said goodbye to Esme before rushing out the door.

"Bye baby"Esme sighed as she pulled me into a hug."I will be alright Mom" I assured she released me dhe pulled Jasper into one of her motherly hugs. "Be careful Jasper" she whispered into his ear."I will" was all he replied

Sure why would we be in any danger? We were vampires.

Jasper and I ran off deep into the forest.

"Jaz I was thinking that maybe you and I could go away on a 7thdo you think"I whispered as my lips were just under his jaw line."Sounds good Alice" was all his reply."Come on Jazzy do you think I came all the way out here just to hunt when I could of waited till the weekend when all the family are going" I asked as I traced his lips with my finger."Alice come on look you may not have to hunt but I do so please let me and I will make it up to you tonight" I moaned."Dosen'tmatter know I just wanted to spend sometime with you away from the house that's all' I whispered trying to put on my best puppy dog pout."OK Alice come here" he sighed."Yeah" I squealed as went to claim what was mine.

* * *

_Renesmee POV_

I got out of dad's car and I heard that High pitch was Daniel that boy not have other friends."Hey Nessie" he shouted across the parking lot.I just waved. As he came closer I tried to run behind Emmett but he pulled me by the arm.

"Hey Nessie did you see me over there"he asked."Yeah" was all I replied. OH pulled me into a massive the hell."Well lets go to class" he announced. Why did he just assume I wanted to walk with him to class. He pulled me away.

"So Nessie I was thinking today you could sit with my friends and I at lunch" he asked .OH so he does have friends."Ok" was all I coulssay."Great!" he yelled pulling me into another one of his massive was with this boy.

After that he blabbered on the rest of the way to class about all these stupid things he did with his friends. Like robbing a pair of socks from was he bad. Yeah right.

All through class I just thought about excuses for the next time Alice wanted to go shopping.

AHH!!!! Alice and a credit card is very very very very very very very very scary. Last time she wanted to go shopping we were in the shopping centre from opening time 8:00am till closing time had to get Emmett to come withhis Big Jeep to load it with her shopping bags. After the shopping bags were in the car there was JUST ENOUGH room for Emmett to get feet ached for a week after that.

School went fast till the lunch bell bounced over to me."Ready to meet my friends Nessie" he asked.I justed nodded as I walked through the door.

"Hey everyone this is my friend Renesmee A.K.A Nessie"he announced to a bunch of teens sitting around a all stared at him and then at me."Hey is this the one you were going on and on all day yesterday"one guy shouted."SHUT UP"whispered Daniel under his other guy from the bunch shouted out something about was I single or something."So everyone can Renesmee sit with us" Daniel asked."They all just nodded and went back to talking all in little groups."Hi Renesmee I'm Alana"said a very shy andsweet girl."Hi"I replied."Have you made any friends here yet"she asked."Well there is Daniel but no one that's a girl yet"I just stuttered."Well if you want I will be your friend"she offered."That would be nice"I answered."Well that's great do you have any classes with me"she asked."I don't know what classes do you have"I asked her back."Well I have Spanish first then maths and after lunch I have Biology and History"she said lightly."Cool I have Maths and Biology with you" I announced.

After I had talked to Alana three girls turned around to us."So new girl what was your name again"asked the one in the middle. That was the girl that laughed at me the other day."Renesmee" I time instead of laughing they all smirked at each other. "So I'm am Lauren"gestured the one in the middle."And this is Chloe and Haley"she added as she pointed to both the girls on each of her side.

"So Renesmee do you want to come to a party this weekend with us all"she smiled. Alana's brother is the one holding it. It will be in her house so she will probably be there"She stated."Oh yeah and your family are welcome especially your brother with the bronze hair"she added

"I'll See" was all I answered. The bell rang and Alana and I started to walk to class."Well ask your family" Lauren shouted at me.

"Are they your friends" I asked."No they really just hang out with me to get to my brother"she answered."How is your brother do I know him" I asked again.I hope she doesn't think I'm nosey."Yeah you do know him. I'm Daniel's sister" she my god. But how could she be realated to him. "But know they see your brother and his their new shiny toy" she laughed."I didn't really like hanging out with them all they did was talk about boys and make-up and they loved to shop ALL THE TIME!!" she moaned."Now you have me and don't worry I don't go on about boys and shopping" I assured her.

I just thought about how much them girls sounded a bit like Alice except Alice is nice but boy and shopping mad?

As I entered class Jacob was sitting at our table I simply just walked over to my seat and sat down.

"Hey" he greeted. This time I decided to reply."Hello" I just answered. No I forgot about him. Fire started to burn my throat."So are you talking to me know" he asked."Yeah I guess so. Sorry about last time my throat was very sore it hurt if I talk" I whispered."But I am better now" I added."Ok I am glad you are better" he said sweetly.

During class I noticed his eyes didn't leave was as if he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It was getting awkward.

When the bell rang I hopped off my seat and ran to the door.

* * *

_Emmett's POV_

Today at lunch Renesmee didn't sit with us she sat with some guy he didn't leave her alone. The guys around the table must of found Renesmee very attractive because Edward's face was getting madder and madder by the minute.

"Hey Edward relax bro let Renesmee have some fun she is seventeen and very beautiful so if she wants to have a boyfriend let her" Alice squealed. Alice only wanted that because it ment a huge shopping spree. Edward was about to jump up but I pushed him down."Look bro if you didn't want to have to go through all this boy stuff then why did you and Bella and go and have........"."SHUT UP" Edward whispered."I had to go though all this when they were thinking wrong about my Bella and now they are thinking about my little girl in all the wrong ways". Now he was fuming.

He stood up and stormed out of the room.

Where is he going Alice" Bella asked."Home" Alice answered. Bella just ran out after him

After lunch I was on my way to maths when I saw Renesmee with a girl. This was good she was making friends.

"Now they see your brother and he's their new shiny toy" I heard the girl say to wasn't going to like this more girls drooling over him.

After maths I went over to gym.

I waited for Renesmee to come in. As she entered the door a boy ran up to her and hugged her. Oh what if Renesmee had a boyfriend?.I went over to inspect.

"Hey Nessie" I turned red."Hi Emmett"she smiled."Who is this" I asked. Before Renesmee had the time to answer the boy was off."I am Nessie's friend" he announced."Well Renesmee you know Esme doesn't have a problem with you having a friend over she would love it" I smiled."Yeah I know" she said as she glared at me."Well I am busy today but I am avadible tomorrow" the boy smiled. "Okay" Renesmee answered him as she still glared at me.

Gym flew by today. We played basketball. Without my help Renesmee managed to trip four times.

As we walked otu of gym Alice was waiting smiled at Renesmee and said "We are going to visit Charlie!".

* * *

**Hey peoples!!!!! How is it??? Do you like it????? Please Please review!!!!!! I need to know what you peoples think!!!!!!**

**I try and update soon I now what will happen next this time!!!:):):):) **

**So please review!!!!!!!!**

_ preview of next chapter:_

_ "NO NO I told them this would happen I just knew it but they wouldn't listen!!!!" shouted Alice. What was going on??????_


	3. The Visit To Charlie

**Hey peoples!!!! WOOP WOOP!!!! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my DADDY!!!!!!.Please review I need to know if people like it and if i should keep hope you enjoy chapter 3-The Visit to Charlie-P.S REVIEW!!!!!!!!!:):):)**

**

* * *

**

_Alice's POV_

"Come on Nessie" I yelled as I dragged her over to my car."Why are we going to Charlie's" she asked."Why not Nessie you're his grand-daughter and you haven't visited in a while" was my reply."Yeah but I have homework" she moaned."I so do I" I announnced.

"But maybe he is in his office" she moaned trying to get out of this."He isn't I called to tell him we would drop by after school" I smiled.

As I pulled up outside Charlie's Renesmee's head dropped as she saw Charlie standing at the door making his way to the car.

"Hey girls" Charlie exclaimed pulling us both into one of his massive hugs."Haven't seen you in a while kids what have you been up to lately" he smiled."Well Renesmee started high school yesterday" I announced."Really Nessie" Charlie laughed."Now I fell old my grand-daughter has started high school.

"Hey girls" shouted a women's voice from the door."Hey Sue come out and see the girls" Charlie shouted across to her. The women walked over to us."Hello darling" she exclaimed as she pulled Renesmee into a hug."And you must be Alice" she gestured to me as she put out her hand."I am indeed" I said polity as I shook her hand."I am just after fixing up lunch come on in girls" she asked."No your okay I'm sure Esme is making us lunch at home"I commented."Yes but I insist" Sue commanded as she pulled me towards the house."And you can meet my son Seth"she no that's where I remember her name. SHIT. A werewolf. We entered the kicthen and Seth jumped up ans stared at me."YOU" he whispered under his breathe. Oh no he remembers I thought he liked sam gotten to him. Maybe he is mad because we came back and he started changing into a wolf again.

"Seth this is Renesmee Charlie's grand-daughter and her friend Alice" Sue announced."Hi" was Seth'only reply."Well I hope everyone is hungry" Sue all sat at the table as Sue put the food on the no I have to eat human food it isn't that bad for Renesmee but it felt like eating shit to placed plates in front of us. It was a burger and .NOT. To be polite I started to eat. Seth kept staring at me."So Renesmee do you like school" Sue asked."Yeah" was all Renesmee replied.

The rest of the meal was in I cleared my plate of shit I walked over and put the plate in the dish-washer."So Alice how is Bella and Edward" Charlie asked me."Yeah there okay" was all I replied."Why didn't Bella come didn't she want to see her old dad" he asked sounding sad."She had to do something important she really wanted to come but this was urgent" I replied trying to make an excuse."Oh well tell her I am always here if she wants to drop in" Charlie announced.

"So Nessie any news for me" Charlie asked."No" she she wasn't really talking seemed mad when she came out of gym.I will have to ask Emmett what was wrong with her."Alice do you have any news" he asked as he sighed."No not really" I said.I needed to get out of here I couldn't stand the dog smell.

I pretended my phone was ringing."Hello" I pretended as I spoke into my phone."Ok we will be home soon Bella yeah I will tell Charlie you and Edward say hi" I spoke into the phone."Sorry Charlie but Nessie is needed home if you don't mind" I smiled."Yeah ok well it was nice for you to drop by maybe I will see you soon" Charlie sighed.

We were about to walk out when Charlie shouted for us to wait.

"I almost forgotten to give Nessie this" I said as her handed a small parcel wrapped up with a ribbon on top."Happy birthday baby I know it's late but I was going to drop by yesterday and give it to you but then I got called into the office" Charlie apologised."Thanks Charlie" Renesmee said as she hugged him."Goodbye sweetheart" he whispered into her hair."I love you" he added."I love you too" she whispered back."Bye Alice" he called out to me as I started to walk out to the car.I couldn't stand the smell in that house.

As soon as Renesmee was done saying goodbye to Charlie she followed me out to the car.

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

I couldn't stand it any longer in Charlie's smelt terrible.I didn't know where the smell was coming from but it was disgusting.I wondered if Alice could smell it. The whole time during lunch she and Seth were glaring at each other.I didn't find Seth nice at all he didn't really act nice at looked about 13 years pretened that mam was calling saying we had to go was why was she wanting to go home she liked Charlie,and he liked .

Maybe she could smell whatever I was smelling.

She dragged me by the arm to the door and right before we were going to leave Charlie shouted at us to handed me a parcel saying happy birthday because it was my birthday yesterday.I thanked him and said there was something wrong with Alice because she stormed off to the car and was waiting in it for me.I followed her out to the car,opened the door and sat down.

"Finally were out" Alice sighed."Did you smell that aswell" I asked her."Smell what" she asked."That terrilbe smell" I exclaimed."Oh yeah" she repiled." Oh" her face went blank."Em well Sue left some fish on the window- sill" she answered."So how was school today" Alice asked."Fine I'm pissed off at Emmett."Why" she questioned."Because he said to I couls have friends over right infront of Daniel and now he wants to come over" I growled."Who is Daniel" Alice squealed."I don't like him he is this guy who won't leave me alone"I growled again.

"Oh well do like any boys" Alice asked with a smile across her face."No" I answered straight saw my face going red so she wasn't going to take that as an answer."REALLY???" she questioned."Well if you won't leave me alone until I say yes there is one guy who is okay"I whispered.

Alice jumped up and down in her seat."WHO WHO WHO tell me what he looks like what class he has with you come on I need details" Alice screamed as she went into over-drive." Well I have biology with him" I was losing control now."AND AND AND" she screamed again."Well he is very tall,tanned skin,long dark hair" I answered."WHAT IS HIS NAME" Alice squealed."Jacob Black" I face went paler her she had no expression on her face."WHAT???" she whispered."NO NO NO I told them this would happen but they didn't listen to me" Alice was going on?.

"I told them he would find a way I just knew it" she yelled."What Alice what is wrong who did you tell what" I asked."Nothing Nessie" she whispered with a straight face.

The rest of the drive home was silent.

The minute we went threw the door Alice growled as she ran upstairs.

What is going on????????.

"Renesmee what happened" Esme asked." I don't know" was all I replied and in seconds my dad rushed down the stairs and ran outside with my mam behind him yelling " NO EDWARD LEAVE IT".At that he came back was in a bad went over to the couch and threw himself on it .

"What is going on" Esme looked at her."Bella why don't you bring Nessie upstairs" my dad suggested."Okay" was all my mam she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

"What is going on" Esme asked in her motherly tone."There back" Alice answered."Who is back" was Esme reply." The werewolfs" I 's face went blank."How do you know" she asked."Renesmee says Jacob is in her biology class" Alice whispered."And one was in Charlie's today" she added."What will we do" asked Esme."I will go in to school tomorrow and see if I can change her class and then I will talk to the dog himself" I way was he getting anywhere near my little girl.I'm not letting her be with a dog.

"Okay but what will you do about tomorrow" asked Esme."Nessie will stay home with you" I answered. She nodded.

I went upstairs I needed to talk to Bella.

I could hear her talking to Nessie so they must be in her room.

As I got closer I could hear Renesmee's thoughts

_What the hell is going on?. What are they not telling me?. Why was it that Alice didn't like it when I said Jacob Black?._

I didn't like keeping things from her but this I had to I didn't want her remembering him.

"Hi" I whispered as I walked into the room where my wife and daughter were.

"Hey dad" was Nessie's reply."Renesmee" I said in a serious tone."Listen you aren't going to school tomorrow" I said.

"Why dad why can't I go" she asked with a pleading face.

"Because darling you have to stay will be with you" I tried to make her stay.

"But I wan't to go" she pleaded as a tear started to drip down her cheek.I hated doing this to her but I had to,

"Baby you just have to stay home for one day you will be grand and you can help Esme with stuff we will be home straight away" I pleaded now trying to convince her.

"Look baby your dad is just trying to help this situation and if you stay home it will be easier to fix it" Bella added.

"Okay mam I will stay home ONLY tomorrow" she sighed.

"Thanks baby" whispered Bella as she kissed her on th forehead.

We walked out of the room hand in hand.

"I hate doing this to her,Love" I sighed."Edward don't worry she doesn't mind she knows you're just looking out for her" she assured me as she kissed me gently on the cheek." I know but it still breaks my dead heart" I sighed. We went down stairs to disscuss with the others of what was going to happen now.

* * *

**Hey hope you all like it so far!!!!!! Review please because I need to know I thank everyone who has reviewed you people rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.**

**I hope to update within the next three if this chapter is a little short I will try and make the next one longer.:):):):)**

**so review now if you haven't yet!!!!!!!!!!  
**

_Review Of Next Chapter_

I answered the phone."Hello is Nessie there" a voice asked."May I ask who is calling."Jacob Black replied the voice."So is Renesmee there he I could answer my dad ran down the stairs and whipped the phone out of my hand."No she isn't and never call this number again" he shouted down the glared at me." You are not to speak to this boy are look at him pretend he is invisable" he commanded.I just stared at him blankly and whispered._ok._


	4. Lock Down

**Hey peoples!!!! Review Review Review!!!!!!!!! How are people liking the story????????.I thought of another idea today of another story in school.I might write it after this story,but first now this story is on chapter four!!!!!!! YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.Sorry that the last chapter was short.I will try my best to make this chapter longer:):):)**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to(Drum role please) MY MAM!!!! YAH!!!!!!!!! GO MAM!!!!!!!!:):):)**

**So lets get on with the review!!!!!!!!!!:):)**

Chapter 4-Lock Down

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

Today I didn't have to get up early because I was being forced to stay home. I didn't get my parents sometimes. Didn't they want there child to have a education?.I heard a knock on the door."Come In" I mumbled because I was still half asleep."It's me!!" squealed an unwanted visitoratthe moment."Want to you what Alice" I spoke into my pillow."Well I have to get your clothes ready for when you get up" she said as she danced over to my wardrobe.

She looked around. Her face was confused." Nessie where is all you nice clothes" she asked still looking confused."I don't know you're the only one who does be at my wardrobe" I whined.

"I can't find anything" she moaned."But I won't be at school today Alice so it's ok I will only be staying around the house considering the house is on lock down to me" I sighed.

"Well then these will have to do" Alice sighed as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a purple top.I didn't see what was the problem but I wouldn't want to argue with Alice.

"Since everything is gone we will have to go shopping at the weekend" Alice squealed as she jumped up and down."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed.

No shopping with Alice was torture.

My mam nearly knocked down the door trying to get in."What Nessie?.What is wrong?.Are you okay?" she said as she rushed to my side."Alice says were going shopping at the weekend" I said as I pretended to fake cry.

"Oh it's okay Nessie.I know what it feels like before you came along Alice always had me on shopping trips with was torture" my mam moaned.

"That reminds me Bella" Alice giggled as a smile spread across her face."You and I haven't been shopping in ages so you can join me and Nessie this weekend."Oh it's okay Alce" my mam announced. "Oh but I insist" Alice giggled.

"NO ALICE" she announced with a straight face. Alice put on a puppy dog face." PLEASE!!!!!!"she begged. As always my mam fell into Alice's guilt trap.

"Fine" She moaned.

"The little evil pixie wins again" she sighed.

"See you later Nessie" Alice called as she skipped out of the room.

"Okay baby I'm sorry you have to stay home today but you have to okay" apologised my mam as she kissed me on the forehead."I will see you soon okay Angel" called my mam as she walked out of my room.

When I thought everyone had gone my door burst open.

"Hey Nessie" boomed Emmett's voice all around the room. He marched all the way over to my bed and sat beside me."Look staying home from school is fun think no teachers giving out to you no homework you can eat when you want" Emmett went on.

"I know" I moaned."it's just my dad is way over protective it's so annoying.I am able to take care of myself and he has got the house on lock down so I can't run into trouble and he is making sure Esme stays home with me. If he could wrap me up in bubble wrap and lock me up in a room made of cushion I'd say he would" I moaned."That's not true" said a voice coming from the door. As the figure came into my room I noticed it was my dad."Oh come on Eddie" Emmett teased."It so is. Your daughter knows you good" laughed Emmet.

"I'm just looking out for you Angel. I don't know what I would do without you" sighed my dad."Edward come on give her freedom" exclaimed Emmett."It's not like she is out taking drugs,drinking and having sex" Emmett went on.

"Okay Emmett we get it but It's just for today Angel" he sighed as he kissed my forehead."I will see you soon okay" he whispered as he and Emmett walked out of the room.

When I was ready to I got up and had a nice long hot shower.

When I got out I put on the jeans and top. Brushed my hair and teeth. Then I walked down to stairs to Esme.

"Hey Angel want to help me with my garden" Esme asked.

"Okay" I said."I might go on a small hunt before" I started.

"Oh no you don't I was warned by your father not to let you out of my sight".

"But Esme" I moaned."I know baby but he is your father" she went on."Well then why couldn't Emmett be my dad" I moaned."Now Renesmee your dad loves you very much and if he heard you saying that he would be very upset" Esme announced.

" I know but it's just so unfair" I yelled at Esme as tears escaped my eyes. I ran straight up the stairs.

I spent a while lying on my bed letting all my tears out. When I had recovered I went down stairs to apologise to Esme for yelling at her.

When I went down stairs Esme was outside doing her garden. God only knows how long she spends in her garden. She loves her garden.

Before I went outside I looked up at the clock. It was only 12 o'clock. The others wouldn't be home till around 4pm.

I walked out to see Esme kneeling down pulling out the weeds.

"Do you need any help" I whispered."Oh Hey Angel" she called as she waved me to come over.

"Hey Angel are you ok?" she asked."I'm fine and I'm sorry for the way I acted to you earlier" I apologised."It's ok sweety I know you were just upset.

"So will I help you?" I asked putting on a pair of gloves."Only if you want to" replied Esme. We worked on the garden for about an two hours.

"Do you have enough darling" asked Esme."I'm Ok" I replied as I pulled out a handful of weeds.

"Well I'm finishing up I need to tidy up the place the others will be home soon" she smiled. On that we walked inside and I put my feet up and decided to watch some t.v.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

We left that morning with a mission. We were going to try and get Nessie out of biology. We left earlier then usual. Edward was all tense and upset. He was upset about Nessie. He didn't want to have to hurt her but this was for her protection.

She just didn't get it. She doesn't know about the whole werewolf thing. We never told her and we don't plan on so the first step is move her to a new class. Then we were going to try and talk to Jacob.

"Bella,Bella are you there" Emmett called from the front of the car."Yeah I was just thinking sorry" I replied.

"Well I was thinking that if the receptionist says no then we can get Edward and he can 'TALK' with her" he laughed.

"NOOOOOOO Emmett I am not seducing the receptionist" shouted Edward.

"Yeah but if it meant that Nessie would be safe from the dog then" Emmett went on."Hopefully it will not come to that" whispered Edward under his breathe.

"Okay but it would work" Emmett.

"NOOOOO Emmett!!!!" we both yelled together."FINE" he yelled at us as he crossed his arms and pouted in his seat.

When we arrived at the school we both got out of the car to find some guy run over to us.

"Hey where is Nessie" he called."Hey Edward this is Nessie's boyfriend" Emmett whispered to Edward as he nudged Edward's arm.

Edward was now fuming."She is not in today" Edward whispered.

"Ah fiddle sticks" he said as he threw his back of his back."What will I do now.I have already told my parents I was going over to your place" he moaned.

"You can still come over she isn't sick she just has............................................alot of chores" laughed Emmett."Cool so I will see you at gym at after you can take me to your place" he shouted as he ran away.

I just about grabbed Edward's hands before he could put them around Emmett's neck."YOU" he growled."Hey you. You know little bro. You wouldn't dream of hurting me your kind,nice,handsome family right" he stuttered as he took four paces back.

"Who the hell is he" Edward asked as he tried to came down."I don't know Nessie's boyfriend" Emmett stuttered as he took another step back.

"What is his name" Edward growled."I th...think i...it wa.....was some...thing li....ke Dan...iel" Emmett stuttered again."Daniel what???" Edward growled."Newton" squeaked Emmett.

"Another Newton!!!!!!!!!!!! what!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!" screamed Edward. God not another one of them Newtons Mike was enough for a life time.

I tried to bring Edward to the office so that we could try and change Renesmee's Edward entered the office 's eyes grew bigger.

"Hello what can I do for you" she started."Well" Edward said before she cut him off."Wait you look like I guy I used to crush on...I mean know and funny thing is you have the same name as him" she laughed."Yeah well he's my uncle" Edward said nervously."Okso what can I do for you handsome" she smiled and giggled.I swear this women would be in her fifties and she is flirting with my husband AGAIN.

"Well....I was wondering if I could change one of my sisters class" he asked."I'm sorry but people can not change classes unless the teacher moves them themselves" she said in a serious voice and I swear I saw her put a wink in there.

"Oh well bye then thanks for the help" Edward sighed as he walked over to Emmett and I.

"Bro now it is time to switch on the flirt"Emmett laughed."NO WAY" Edward shouted."Make the choice her you just flirt with for a little minute or you spend a life time watching the dog and your daughter making out on the couch" Emmett announced.

"OK OK I will do what will i do?" he asked thought for a second."Um...............................................I got it. Okay first you take off your shirt then give her a few winks and when she doesn't expect it kiss her" Emmett laughed."I will do everything except for the last part" Edward moaned."Remember what I told you" Emmett smiled.

Okay I wasn't ready for this. I wouldn't be able to watch my husband flirt witha old woman. I decided to go off to class.I would catch up with him later and see what happened.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

EWW!!!. I had to seduce _._ How????."Edward look you just go over there and pretend that is Bella" he smiled. I had to prepare for this. How did I get myself into this????.

"Take care my friend" Emmett said as he patted me on the back.

I took a few steps forward. Woh this was hard. Then 's thoughts came flowing into my head.

_Oh that sexy child what I would do for him in my mouth even !!_.

AHHHH!!!! This woman was married and had kids.

I took another few steps forward and then Emmett's thoughts hit me.

_HAHA!! Poor Edward. I know I will video this and put it up on . It would be called 'Local School Boy Seduces School Receptionist'.I can see that in lights. I could get Grammies for . I could get millions for it._

Ok note to self get Emmett after this.

's face lit up when she saw me.

"Hello Edward do you need my help" she asked as she blinked her eyes repeatedly. God this woman was bad at flirting.

"Well I was wondering if I could talk to you in private" I spoke trying to sound as if I wanted her.

"Oh well you do you want to go????"

"Do I have to repeat I said somewhere private" I nearly growled at her

"Okay follow me" she giggled as she held my hand in hers and dragged me off.

EWW!!!. Her hands felt all wrinkly.

She brought me to a staff toilet. How romantic.

"So Edward what did you what to tell me" she asked as she fluttered her eyelashes again.

"Well I noticed the other day how good looking you are" I smiled as I put my hands around her waist.

"Edward you bad man.I like bad men" she whispered in my ear as she smacked my ass.

EWWW!! this was just getting sick.

"Well I like an older Woman" I whispered as I started to trail kisses up and down her neck.

"Oh Edward you don't know how long I have waited for one of you Cullens" she said as she ran her fingers up and down my leg.

I took a deep breath before the next part.

"Really well let me show you what us Cullen boys are made of"

I put my lips to !!!! this was no way I could even pretend this was .Cope's lips were like two dried up purns.

I repeated in my head over and over again 'This is for my little girl this is for my little girl' until I felt her tongue enter my mouth.

AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!. I suddenly closed my mouth and by accident bit her tongue.

"Oh Edward give me more" she cried."Wait let me ask you something I switch my sister's class." I said trying not to run off.

"Oh I'm sorry Edward even though you're my boyfriend that doesn't mean that I can give you special treatment" she said trying to put on a puppy dog pout.

"Goodbye And I Am Not Your Boyfriend" I yelled as I ran away.

CRAP!!!!!!.I went threw all that to be told no.

Now I was mad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_Emmett's POV_

It was gym class and that Daniel guy kept following me. It was scary. He had a bigger mouth than me. I even have to even say THAT is bad.

"Hey Emmett am I still invited to your place today" he kept asking.

"If you keep asking the answer is NO" I said.

I didn't really want him over.I just said that earlier to piss off Edward. It worked well.

"Look Daniel maybe another day Nessie does have alot of chores to do so it would be best if you came over another day" I said to him trying not to be mean.

" Ah fiddle sticks,Well another day then bye Emmett" he called as he rushed off to his car.

I wonder how Edward got on today. Did he get a new girlfriend??????.

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

I was just about to sit back and relax when my dad came storming in. As he entered he broke one or two vases before running up the stairs.

"What was that all about???" Esme asked."I will tell you when Carlisle gets home" Alice replied.

Then she and my mam ran upstairs.

What was going on???????????????????????.

I decided to turn on the T.V. I sat back down and suddenly the phone I was the closest to it I picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hello is Renesmee there I was wondering if she was alright she wasn't in school today"

"May I ask who is calling"

"Jacob Black"

As I was about to answer my dad came rushing down the stairs and yanked the phone off me.

"NO SHE ISN'T YOU ARE NOT TO RING THIS NUMBER EVER AGAIN" shouted my dad down the he threw the phone across the room.

"YOU ARE NEVER EVER TO TALK TO THAT BOY OR LOOK AT HIM OK PRETEND HE IS INVISIBLE I DON'T WANT YOU INVOLVED WITH HIM IN ANYTHING YOU HEAR ME" he shouted.

"_okay_" was all I responded.

After that Carlisle cam rushing in the door."I got Alice's call" he puffed.

"FAMILY MEETING" Alice called and at that everyone gathered in the living room.

* * *

**BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!!! what will happen next????? Only I know!! HAHA!!!.**

**I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! **

_Review Of Next Chapter!!!!_

_ "YOU!!!" Edward growled."Wait dad leave him alone he is my friend don't hurt him PLEASE!!!!" roared Renesmee_


	5. Family Meeting

**Hello everybody!!!!!!!!! Chapter 5 is here!!!!!!!!!! YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so excited because my best friend eva (she is also writing a story on :_Leave out all the rest) _Have come up with a very funny one shot.I will give you all details when we put it up!! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Jacinda L. and NICOLE:):) you are the only people except for my friends who have reviewed. I know people have added my story to their favs and story alert and I like if you peoples would review it tells me what you think of the story.**

**Anyway so I would like to thank all who are reading my story.I say hello to the nemo slayer!!!!!! HAHA!!!!!! Kat-y!!! HAHA!!!.Tell nemo he sucks!!!!!!!!! **

**I didn't really know what to do with this hopefully it lives up to your expectations. I am on 10 reviews and at the moment so I will wait till I have 5 more reviews till I put up chapter 6.I don't mean to be mean I just need to know what you peoples are thinking!!!!!!!!!!:):):).**

**Bye Bye enjoy chapter 5-Family Meeting**

**XxCiaraxX**

**

* * *

**

_Alice's POV_

I called Carlisle to come home because we needed a family meeting now.

When I heard him enter the room I shouted out the words 'Family Meeting'.

We all gathered down stairs in the living room.

"Ok the adults need to talk so Nessie will you please please go up to your room and listen to music or watch t.v or something please" I begged Nessie. She opened he mouth to argue but then she decided there was no point and marched up the stairs.

We all gather up in a huddle.

"Ok Alice whats the problem" Carlisle whispered.

"The wolfs are back and Jacob is school with Nessie. We tried to change the class she had with him but it didn't work. hasn't really said anything to Nessie yet but we don't know what he will do next. What will we do???.Do we confront the dogs or move????" I whispered.

"I don't know Alice can you see us in any other country???" Carlisle whispered.

My face went blank as I tried to think.

"No I can't but we haven't made up our minds so I probably won't be able to see" I whispered.

"Well we have to do something about it I don't want that dog near my daughter" Edward whispered.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to her" Bella whispered.

"Well I'm sure she will be fine she is half vampire" Esme whispered.

"Guys why are we all whispering" Emmett asked.

"Shut up Emmett keep your voice down we don't want Nessie to hear" Rosalie Whispered.

"OK" he added.

"EMMETT" we all Whispered/Shouted.

"Oh yeah whisper" he nodded.

"We could keep her home again tomorrow" Edward whispered.

"Edward she is already pissed off with you" Emmett laughed.

"Thanks" Edward frowned. "Yeah Edward it doesn't need a expert to get that one I mean Emmett can see that" Jazz laughed.

"Yeah Ha Edward" Emmett laughed.

Then we all laughed. "Well she will just have to go to school tomorrow so Edward,Emmett,Jasper you be her body guards" Carlisle announced.

Edward growled and then nodded at Carlisle. I hate when they have slient talks. It annoys me so much.

"Well Edward,Bella do you want to go check up on Nessie before she falls asleep" Esme asked.

"Yeah,come on Edward" Bella announced as she tugged at his hand.

Edward was still pissed off but he needs to turn the protectiveness down a notch.

I tried to have a look into tomorrow to see what will happen when everything went blank and I remembered what caused me to go blind.

_Werewolf's._

* * *

**I am soooooo sorry this chapter is sooooooooooo short but I haven't updated in a while so I put this up.I promise next chapter will be longer and the preview that I said was for this chapter is for the next chapter.**

**I am busy writing story for school so it just was a bit busy. The next chapter will be up after I get five more reviews**

**Once again I am sooooooooooo sorry that this chapter is soooooooooo small but hopefully next one is longer.**

**Oh yeah and don't forget that I need reviews to move on to the next chapter!!!:):)**

**so press that button and review now!!!!**

**XxCiaraxX**


	6. Rules And Consequences

**Hello everyone!!!! Chapter 6!!! Yeah!!!!!!:):) I would like to dedicate this chapter to ChickieGirl!!!!!!! :):) I hope you get well soon and keep up the great story. **

**This chapter will be longer I promise!!!!!!**

**I thank the people who reviewed I got more then five reviews so here it is chapter 6 !!!!**

**Twilight is out on DVD in Ireland .YEAH!!!!!!!!!.**

**Oh Yeah and XxXLailce and I are doing a story on lots of random one shots about the Cullens so don't forget to read 's called **_Random Fanfics about the Cullens_

**Enjoy chapter 6-Rules and Consequences. R&R**

**XxCiaraxX **

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

I woke up to my dad with a serious face on."Good Morning how was your sleep?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Good. What has you all happy?" I asked. This wasn't like him he was never happy for no reason.

"Am I not aloud be happy" he asked as he laughed.

"You are but it's just you're not usually happy that often" I announced.

"Thanks but I am happy all the time it's just you might not see it" he smiled. Now this was getting scary.

"Well then what do you want dad" I asked knowing he was looking for something.

"Well today you can go to school but there are rules" he said now in a serious tone."Ok" I answered."What are the rules" I asked.

"Well you must be with Emmett,Jasper,Alice,Bella or myself at all I told you about that boy you had to stay away from that boy who rang yesterday" he asked."Yeah Jacob Black" I smiled and I saw his face go bitter when I said Jacob's name."Yeah him but stay away from him don't look or speak to him pretend he isn't there" my dad said with that face on that says you better listen to me or else.

"But dad I like him he is very nice" I smiled. I knew it would make him mad if he thought I had a boyfriend.

"WHAT" he he turned to me."Well you don't anymore" he shouted.

"Just stay away" he warned as he walked out the door.

Alice danced in after with a pile of clothes in her hands.

"Nessie you can borrow some of my clothes today and we will be going shopping tomorrow" she giggled.

"Why!!" I moaned."I explained to you yesterday remember" she sighed."Okay well I have clothes here I have decided on a long pink sparkley rop with white leggings and white pumps" she laughed as she handed me the clothes.

"I will look very pink don't you think Alice" I moaned."I think it looks cute" she smiled.

"Alice I'm seventeen I don't want to look CUTE. I looked cute when I was five but I am a teenager Alice" I moaned.

"I'm over a hundred Nessie and I like to look cute" she giggled.

There was no point on arguing with Alice so I got up and started to walk to the bathroom.

"Where are you going Nessie" Alice asked."To get changed" I answered."Nessie I have seen you naked many times so you don't have to get changed in the bathroom" she laughed.

I didn't want to get changed in front of her and I stopped her dressing me when I was twelve. I continued walking to the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

After five minutes Alice called for me.

"Nessie are you ready" she called."Nearly" I shouted back."Okay hurry up" she shouted.

When I managed to get ready I walked out of the room and Alice was over to me in seconds pulling and my hair and applying stuff on my face.

When I finally got away from her clutch I ran out the door and down the stairs in seconds. I managed to trip on the last step of the stairs and I landed in Emmett's arms.

"Don't fall" he said sarcastically."Looking very pink today Nessie" he laughed."Well you would too if you had the evil little pink loving pixie dressing you every bloody morning" I yelled.

"Okay but you're still clumsy" he laughed."SHUT UP" I yelled as I pushed him to the ground."Okay Okay" he whimpered.

"Good going Nessie you got Emmett on the ground" Jasper laughed giving my a high five.

"I didn't know it was coming" Emmett moaned."You still got pined by a girl not to mention years and years younger than you!" Jasper laughed.

"Esme!!! Jasper is being a Meany poo!!!!"Emmett moaned.

Esme walked into the room and comforted Emmett."Emmett he's only messing" She giggled.

"NO he is hurting my feelings he should be punished" Emmett cried.

"Okay" she said as she rubbed his back. She glanced over at Jasper."Jasper no reading for fun!" she ordered.

"BUT MAM" Jasper moaned as he walked off with his head hanging low.

"Anyway Emmett what did Jasper say" Esme asked."That I was weak because I got pined by a girl" Emmett whispered.

"WHAT...........You.................Got.................Pined.......................By..............Nessie" Esme laughed.

"Mam" Emmett cried."Sorry Love it's just funny" She giggled and danced off.

"Hello Angel" I heard a voice call from the front door.

"Hey Rose" I exclaimed as she pulled me into a massive hug.

"How was your sleep" she asked."Good. Guess what I pined Emmett" I laughed.

"Good going Nessie looks like your the strongest here" Rose announced.

"She is not" roared Emmett as he was curled up in a ball on the floor rocking back and fort.

Rose scanned my outfit."Didn't know you liked pink that much" She giggled."Well I don't but Alice....." Rose butted before I could finish."I understand" she laughed.

"Hey honey" my mam called from the front door."Hey Mam" I called.

"Do you want to be seen from miles away" She laughed as she pointed at my outfit."Alice" I moaned knowing she would understand.

"OK. Are you ready for school" She asked."Yeah just getting my bag" I shouted as I ran up the stairs and into my room.

I managed to trip about 4 times going up and down the stairs.

"Come on Babe" Rose called from outside.

"You can ride with me today" she smiled."Cool" I answered as I hopped into her car.

On the way up in the car we just listened to the radio. Some off the songs that came on were _Love Song by Taylor Swift, Misery Business by Paramore,Poker Face by Lady GaGa and Supermassive Blackhole by Muse._

When we arrived I jumped out of Rose's car and ran over to my Mam and Dad.

"Hey Nessie so what class do you have first" Dad asked.

"Geography" I answered." Well we will walk you there" he smiled.

Great I would have him following me around all day. JUST GREAT.

As we walked to class he talked about having to stay with one of them at all times and not to talk to Jacob.

"Yeah I get it bye" I waved at his face. He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear "Be safe Please".

Geography was boring I knew most of it.

I felt hands grab my ass.

"Hey Nessie" a voice whispered from beside me."Hi" I answered as I turned to see Daniel Newton. Shit. Did this guy not get the hint I didn't like him.

"What happened yesterday" he asked."What do you think I was sick" I grumbled."Well you could of been ditching" he announced."What do you think I am some chick who doesn't care about school and only goes for the boys and I'm a slut that goes around begging boys to let me in their pants and I will just go out with you like that" I yelled at him in the middle of class."Miss Cullen Detention" the teacher shouted at me. I rushed out of the room and ran into the were streaming down my cheeks. I locked the door and clasped on the ground.

I heard a bunch of girls walk in.

"Did you hear about that new girl who shouted at Daniel in the middle of class,accusing him of calling her a slut" one of them said. More tears streamed down my cheeks."Yeah I know" another one gasped."Maybe she is" another said."What is sexy Dan want with her anyway" another laughed."I don't know Lauren but we all know he is mad about you" one announced. So this was it Lauren and her pack of barbies."But she is probably trying to get to Dan anyway because she's being all friendly with his sister" another one of the barbies said."Probably" Lauren answered. Then they walked out.

Seconds after they walked out Rose was over the toilet door and comforting me in her arms.

"It's OK Baby they are just jealous of your beauty" Rose smiled."Why would _they_ be jealous of_ me_" I asked."Angel you don't know how beautiful your 're nearly as stunning as me" She laughed as she stroked my hair."Thanks Rose" I whispered as I crushed myself into her."It's okay Baby I'm always here for you" She whispered in my ear as she kissed my tears away.

Rose unlocked the door and Alice was waiting outside it.

"OH MY GOD NESSIE" she moaned."Your make-up is ruined because you were crying" she added.

"Come here I will do it again" she smiled as she pulled out a bag from behind her back."Alice I have to get to class" I moaned."Don't worry I will do it in vampire speed" She giggled.

She turned into a mist of black running from side to side and then she stopped and clapped her hands."My work is done" she laughed."Now let's get Nessie here to class" Rose announced as she pulled me into a hug and started to walk.

As we walked down the corridor lots of people stared at me.

I ignored them all and tried to think about something good like being able to see Jacob later in biology.

"Oh yeah Rose I got detention after school so will you wait in your car for me" I asked."Yeah Angel I will" She smiled as she waved goodbye leaving me so I could go into class.

"Hello beautiful" some guy said but I ignored him.

"Hey Chick single" another one shouted across the room.

Some others whistled at me. If Dad was here their heads would be up the ass.

Then the teacher walked in.

"Hello my class" she called to us."Today in history we will be doing the civil war" She announced. BORING. I already know all about the civil war Jasper taught me all about it.

Class felt like hours. Finally when the bell telling it was lunch rang all the class ran straight to the door. Must be pizza day.

As I made my way through the crowd I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry......Renesmee is that you" Jacob asked."Yeah" was all I answered. Crap I was nervous that all I could do was stare at him and answer 'yeah'."Hope your feeling better" he announced. Finally a boy who had sense to think I was sick."Thanks" I blushed. God why was I acting like this."Well see you at biology" he waved goodbye and walked off.

Oh my he was so good looking and someone who doesn't treat me like dirt. I might as well forget having a social life anyway because no way would my Dad let me out with a boy but a girl can dream. Oh no I hope my Dad hasn't heard all this and me talking to Jacob oh no I will be in SHIT.

As I walked into the lunch room I saw two people out of everyone looking at me one was Alana waving at me and saying I could sit with her and the other was my Dad. He glared at me and mouthed the words_ You're in deep trouble._

I decided to pretend I didn't hear that so I walked over to Alana and sat down next to her.

"Hi Nessie" she smiled. I loved how Alana was always kind."Hi Alana" I smiled back."I'm sorry about my stupid brother" she sighed,"It's okay Alana it wasn't your fault" I sighed."Well I was thinking that you could come over to my house tomorrow if you like" she blushed."I would love to.......................but Alice wants me to go shopping with her tomorrow I would invite you but you probably wouldn't like it Alice's shopping is scary" I giggled."Oh well what about Sunday" she asked." Cool that would be great" I smiled then Lauren bumped in.

"Hi cry baby" she laughed."Leave her alone Lauren" Alana yelled as she dumped her pizza down Lauren."What did you just do nerd" Lauren yelled at Alana."Giving you a taste of your own medicine" Alana yelled."DANIEL" Lauren screamed. He came running over to her side.

"What is it Lauren" he exclaimed."Your bitch of a sister spilled her food all over my new Gucci outfit" she fake cried. "Then she called me ugly and said I was a slut and didn't have a hope in life" she fake cried on his shoulder."Alana I thought you were nice" Daniel yelled."But I didn't day anything to her okay I might of put the pizza down her 'NEW GUCCI' but I swear I didn't do anything else" She cried."Alana save your lies I don't want to listen to them" he whispered as he put his hand over her mouth."But Daniel who are you going to believe _Her_or your sister" now she was crying."Alana Lauren doesn't lie to me" he announced. Then Alana stormed off while tears spilling down her cheeks. I followed her to comfort her.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

I can't help it let me get those boys over there" I growled."No Edward it's okay they are only teenage boys and our baby has your good looks so boys are going to fall for her" Bella smiled.

"Oh stop the lovey dovey stuff" Emmett yelled at us. Then I heard my little girl outside talking to someone.

_"Hi" Jacob smiled at my Angel."Hey" Nessie smiled back..............................................................................."See you later in biology" He called to her._

She broke the rules. Then I heard her thoughts.

_Jacob is so sweet and cute I like him but Dad wouldn't agree with me having a boyfriend but he would have to put up with it. Jacob is handsome. I wonder if he likes me. I can't wait to see him in biology today. Yeah I will get to be with him there and there is nothing my Dad can do about._

I let out a loud growl.

"Cam down Edward" Bella whispered in my ear."HIM" I growled."Who" she asked."The dog" I answered."What about him" Bella asked again."He talked to Nessie" I growled wanting to sprint full force at him and rip off his head_. _"Edward" Emmett called."What" I shouted at him.

"I was just going to tell you your flying low if you now what I mean" Emmett laughed."Emmett" I yelled at him."Cool down little bro. All this over a kid. This is why you should always be safe" Emmett laughed."Shut up now" I yelled at him. How dare he talk about Nessie as if she was an accident,mistake,rubbish,not wanted and I wasn't taking it.

"Shut up Emmett you're just jealous you can't give Rosalie what she wants the most a child" I shouted at him. Suddenly Rose ran off saying "I hate you Edward.I have raised your child more than you anyway and guess what she loves me more I wouldn't be surprised if she hated you!!".

That's it I have enough of everyone saying that Nessie hates me.

I growled and ran straight out the door.I heard Bella ask Alice "Where is he going".All Alice answered was "La Push". I heard footsteps following me. I turned around to see Bella coming at me.

"Edward what are you thinking" she sighed." I'm just going to talk to the dog okay I will be fine, just stay here with Nessie and keep her from coming after me" I whispered in her ear and then she planted a kiss on my lips."Be careful" she warned."I will" I announced and then ran off.

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

I was with Alana in the bathroom watching the time making sure I would make it to biology in time.

"Don't mind Lauren" I whispered to her."I know it's just she always does this to me. Daniel was never like this till she came along" she cried."It's okay Alana everything is going to be alright" I tried to comfort her.

"I know I'm over reacting but it is just upsetting" she sniffed."It's okay I had a break down earlier" I laughed."Okay let's go" she whispered as she stood up and walked out.

I walked with her to biology and waited for Jacob to arrive. After about 5 minutes of waiting he came in a took the seat next to me.

"Hey Renesmee" he smiled. I blushed again. Why am I doing this. "Hey call me Nessie" I smiled."Okay and you can call me Jake" He laughed.

"So what did I miss yesterday" I asked."Nothing much that a smart girl like you can't get" He smiled."Thanks" I smiled going a deeper red."I don't mean to be rude but where do you live because you're really tanned and well it rains all the time" I murmured.

"I come from a place close to here it's just down the road it's called La Push" he announced."Well maybe I should go there and work on getting a tan" I giggled."Well the weather there is as shit as it is here. My family are naturally tanned" he blushed."Cool" I whispered. God Renesmee when someone says something to you all you can say is 'Cool'.

Class started and I talked to Jacob in between about what we were doing.

Then the bell rang to switch class."Well bye Nessie she you tomorrow" Jacob smiled."See you" I blushed.

I made my way down the hall and Daniel ran up to me. GOD . I had enough of him today.

"Hey Nessie,Sorry about earlier" he sighed."It's okay" I replied. Wait why did I say it was okay because it wasn't I got detention because of that bastard.

"Cool so were still friends" he exclaimed."Yeah" I answered. What the hell Renesmee what no you're not friends with him.

As we walked into gym Emmett came running up to me and gave me one of his massive bear hugs.

"Hey Nessie" he yelled as he squeezed me tighter."Emmett...........Can't.................Breath" I tried to get out."Oh" he whispered as he placed me back down on my feet."Sorry" he sighed."It's okay giant teddy bear" I said wrapping my arms around him once again."Thanks Nessie" he smiled. Then Sir called us to the middle of the hall.

"We are going to play extreme netball today" he yelled."What is the extreme part of it" someone asked."Oh you'll see" he laughed.

After we all saw the extreme part of it.

1. The net was 10 feet high.

ball was as small as a tennis ball.

3. You had to wear stilts in order to play.

And of course I was playing so there was going to be trouble. I fell over the net twice and probably on my ass 20 times.

I could feel a bruise coming up on my back side.

After gym I walked out and my Mam was there to greet me.

"Hey Angel how was gym" she asked."Rubbish" I answered."Well do you want to come home with me or Rose" she asked."Did Rose not tell you. I got detention now" I sighed."Oh well then I will be all alone at home" she sighed."Why you have Dad" I asked."No he is gone" she answered."Where" I asked."EM..................I don't know" she whispered looking nervous."Mam tell me" I demanded. "HeisgonetoLaPushtogetJacob" she rushed it all sounded like one big word."NO" I shouted as I suddenly took off into a sprint sniffing the air trying to get his smell.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

I ran till I came up to the Mutt's house and got into the trees and waited his arrival.

Soon I heard a car pull up and someone get out.

I leaped out of the bush and landed on top of Sue Clearwater. SHIT."Edward" she asked."Sorry Sue I thought it was Jacob and I was messing with him,Sorry" I whispered as I handed her my hand to help her up."Thanks" she whispered as she got herself up and brushed herself off and stormed off.

I made my way back to the bushes and ducked down.

Soon another car pulled up and I stepped out of the bush to see a shocked face Jacob.

"Hello" I smiled my evil smile."Ed.....Ed......ward" he gasped."Yes" I smiled."What.....are.....you......doing.......here" He asked gasping for air."Surely you know Jacob" I smiled again."Some magical creature reunion" he laughed."NO JACOB" I growled."Well.....I....don't........know" he stuttered."YOU AND MY DAUGHTER" I growled."What I haven't seen her in years" he mumbled."REALLY" I growled."Yeah" he whispered."Well then can I ask you is there any girls called Renesmee in your class" I asked when suddenly I heard someone shout from behind me.

"NOOOOO Dad leave Jacob alone PLEASE!!" she cried as a tear dripped down her cheek. I hated doing this to her but I didn't want her to get hurt by this mutt.

"Renesmee you're Edward's daughter" Jacob gasped."YES" she cried as she ran and grabbed my arms.

"DAD PLEASE JACOB IS MY FRIEND" she pleaded."But Nessie this guy is trouble" I announced."HEY" Jacob shouted."Shut up dog" I called to him."PLEASE DAD" she cried."Go home Nessie" I warned her."NO DAD" she cried."NOW" I ordered. She then ran off with tears flowing down her cheeks.

I hated to do this to my little girl I didn't like hurting her but I had to do something. I left Jacob alone unharmed and ran back to try and get my little girl to talk to me.

* * *

**Hey peoples!!!!!!!!!!! hope you liked chapter six!!!!!!!!. On 19 review!!!!!!!!! Please let this chapter get us up to 25!!!!!!!!**

**I told you I would make it up to you with a longer chapter!!!!!!!!!!! Did you like it?????????**

**Remember I love all my readers you are what keeps me writing.**

**Sorry it took me long to update but that was because I had to do a story for school but that's over know so yah!!!!!!!.**

**I have to go on a camping trip this weekend coming so I will try to put up a chapter before I go:(:( but it's only for 3 days:):):)**

**Hope you all stuff your face with chocolate for Easter when I will be in some tent somewhere:(:(**

**So all you need to do now is click on the review button and review!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XxCiaraxX.:):):)**


	7. The Breaking Of My Heart

**Hey peoples!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOP WOOP!!!!!!!!!!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my good friends Susan!!!!!! YEAH GO SUSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I had to pick between 2 different ideas for this chapter but in the end I choose the one that will make the story longer!!!!!!!!**

**I hope you all like it so please please review at the end to tell me what you think and if I should of done this chapter differently!**

**Chapter 7 -The Breaking Of My Heart**

**XxCiaraxX**

* * *

_Renesmee's POv_

So many different voices bursted through my head when I heard my Dad had gone to La Push. One voice said_ Go now and stop him don't let him hurt Jacob._

Another said._You stay here and get out of the way from your Dad. It's either Jacob's but or yours._

Another said._ Go help your Dad and maybe he will share Jacob's blood with you._

I didn't like the last one but in the end I went with the first one.

I ran off as quick as I could and sniffed everywhere trying to get my Dad's sent. Finally I got it and raced off.

When I arrived at Jacob's house I saw my Dad about to tear his head off.

"NO DAD DON'T HURT JACOB" I yelled and I could feel the water behind my eyes."DAD PLEASE JACOB'S MY FRIEND" I cried as the tears trailed down my cheeks now. Jacob was in shock staring at me. "You're his daughter" he asked."Yes" I shouted."Renesmee go home NOW" my Dad ordered."NO" I yelled back at him."NOW RENESMEE" he ordered as he glared at me.

I couldn't do anymore to stop him. I couldn't do anymore to stop him. I could feel my heart break into a million little bits.

I ran off with tears gushing down my face. I couldn't stand to be around the monster that was my Dad.

When I got home I rushed up the stairs at vampire speed trying to not let the others see my face. I ran and slammed the door. I heard the footsteps of my Mam and Rose follow.

There was a knock on my door."Go away" I mumbled into my pillow. But the door opened.

"Angel what's wrong" my Mam asked."Nothing" I mumbled again into my pillow."Don't look like nothing" Rose announced."You can ask the monster when he gets back from his meal" I cried as I threw myself into my Mam's arms."What do you mean" she asked."Dad...........Jacob..............He wouldn't listen to me.............He was...............Going to hurt...................Jacob" I cried."WHAT" my Mam yelled as she barged down the stairs.

Rose came to my side as stroked my hair."What's wrong with this Jacob person and your Dad" Rose asked."I don't know" I cried into her shoulder."Do you like this Jacob guy" she asked. I didn't know how to answer this."Yes I do alot" I moaned. I heard Rose growl but ignored it.

I heard the door slam downstairs._ He_ must be home.

I heard yelling and shouting going on the a few vases smashing then someone run up the stairs.

My door burst open and my Dad was standing there looking Sad and angry at the same time.

"Nessie let me take to you" he exclaimed."GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU. I HATE YOU" I yelled at him. I saw his face drop and his heart break as he marched out of my room.

Good I hurt his feelings.

* * *

_Rosalie's POV_

It broke my heart to see Renesmee upset over that dog. But even though I hate him so much I didn't like to see her cry.

Only wait till Edward gets home. I could shred him to tiny little bits and burn him in the fire at this moment.

When I came back down from Nessie's room Bella was lying on the couch looking all upset and annoyed.

"Are you okay Bella" I asked."Yes Rose it's just Edward is just annoying me at the moment" she sighed. He was annoying me too. I sat down beside her and we waited his return.

When Edward burst through the door I ran straight up to him and pushed him into the wall with my hands around his neck.

"What have you done Edward Cullen,Nessie is up there balling her eyes out" I yelled at him."I know that's why I left Jacob and came home to make sure she's okay" he exclaimed."To make sure she's okay,She everything but that" I yelled pushing him to the ground. This was fun.

"Let me talk to her" he yelled."No Edward you have already done enough damage" I announced. Bella got up and held me back from Edward."Let him Rose,He has to apologise for being a massive jackass" she announced."Thanks Bella,now let me go Rose" Edward sighed. I let him go but followed up to the door to hear what was going on.

"Let me talk to you" Edward announced to Nessie."GO AWAY I HATE YOU!!" she yelled at him. HAHAHA.

He came out of her room with his head hanging low.

"So Eddie how did that go" I laughed."Shut up Barbie" he yelled at me."Is someone grumpy" I asked smirking."NO now get lost bitch"he yelled as he pushed me through the wall. "Esme won't be happy that you just ruined her wall" I shouted. He kept walking and went out the door.

Bella ran out after him.

Emmett came in."Hey Babe what happened with Mr. Grump" he asked as he kissed my cheek."Nessie told him she hates him" I announced."Oh well we told him if he did all this it would turn out like that" Emmett sighed."I know but Edward is a idiot" I laughed."Yeah is always thinks he right" Emmett laughed.

"So anything else happen Babe while I was gone" he asked."Not really" I answered."Where is Alice and Jaz" he asked."Alice is gone hunting with Jaz today" I answered."And where is Esme" he asked."She and Carlisle are gone on a long weekend away" I sighed."And Nessie" he asked."In her room crying her eyes out" I sighed."So basically we have nearly the whole house to ourselves" Emmett smiled."Yeah we do" I smiled back."Well what are we waiting for" he asked as he picked me up and carried me bridal style to are room and...

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I chased Edward. I knew where he was going. When I arrived at the meadow he was there curled up in a ball in the middle of the meadow. If he could cry he would be right now.

"Edward you know she didn't mean it she is just angry she has your temper" I announced."No this time I went too far" he mumbled."Edward I tell you she loves you very much it's just she likes Jacob and there is nothing we can do about it" I sighed.

"We can stop this" Edward exclaimed."No we can't Edward" I sighed."We can,We did before and we....." "We can't Edward just take it she is in love with him and he loves her too" I announced."But Bella we didn't want this" he moaned."I know but I just want Nessie to be happy" I sighed."But Bella" he moaned."Edward how about I ring Jacob and see if he can come over tomorrow and _We_ will talk to him" I ordered."But Bella he could hurt Nessie she is only half vampire" Edward announced."I know" I sighed."When will we tell her he is a werewolf" he asked."We won't. Jacob will"I answered.

* * *

**Hey peoples!!!!!!!!!! sorry for the short chapter but I want to leave it like this are else I would have to go on and on!**

**Did you peoples like it ??????**

**Tell me in a review!!!!!!!! I need the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I will try and update again before Friday!!!!!!!!!!!!:):)**

**I haven't done a preview in a while so I will now.**

_Review of next chapter_

_"Hi Dog" Emmett growled at Jacob."Why is everyone calling Jacob dog" I asked."Just a nickname for him" Rose laughed. I wasn't very keen on what they were telling me but I will ask questions later. I just want to spend as much time as possible with Jake as I could for the moment._


	8. Preparing

**Hey peoples!!!!!!! It's chapter 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to another one of my good friends................Bronagh!!!!!!**

**I am so sorry I didn't get to update before Friday but I was busy packing my bag for camping. I tell you people you should all apericate your toilets,beds,washing machine,dishwasher,heating,nice food and your parents!!!!!. Well I hope you all had a good Easter and stuffed your faces with lots of chocolate!!!!!!!!!!! Hope the Easter bunny came!!!!!! HAHA!!!!!!:):)**

**I had a hard time thinking about how to start this chapter so I hope this is okay!!!!**

**Chapter 8-Preparing  
**

**XxCiaraxX **

* * *

_Emmett's POV_

After my and Rose got busy we heard the door open and close.

"I think they're home" Rose announced getting off of me."Poo" I moaned as I crossed my arms above my chest."Come on Em" Rose exclaimed."NO" I exclaimed."We can come back to this later" she announced."Okay" I squealed like a little girl.

I got up and threw on some shorts and we both ran down the stairs.

Edward was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and and big frown on his face.

"Come on Eddie turn the frown upside down" I yelled as I messed with his face."Get off me Emmett" He yelled as he pushed me off him and onto the floor.

"Are you still grumpy" I asked."No" he huffed."What happened" Rose asked."Nothing" Edward mumbled.

"He is moaning because we are inviting Jacob over" Bella announced as she sat down beside Edward and kissed his cheek.

"WHAT" Rose and I both yelled."Are you mad I don't want Fido in are house last time he got food in my hair" Rose yelled as she gathered her hair in her hand and stroked it."Rose it's for Nessie's sake" Bella announced."But......But...." Rose Esme ran in the door jumping up and down.

"What has you all excited we have a dog in the house tomorrow" I asked Esme as I sighed at the last part."I can get to cook" she squealed and ran out the door with a big shopping list in her hand. Crazy woman.

"Did you ask the dog yet" I sighed."No Nessie is going to call him" Bella announced."When" I asked."I am going to tell her now" Bella announced as she started up the stairs.

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

I finally stopped crying and was now reading a book.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it" I shouted."Bella" my Mam shouted."Come in" I yelled.

"Hey Angel" she smiled."Hey Mam" I mumbled as she came and sat beside me. She has a phone in her hand. "Do you want Jacob to come over tomorrow" my Mam asked."Yes" I shouted as I jumped into her arms and gave her a massive hug."Okay here is the phone" she smiled as she handed me the phone."I don't know his number" I sighed."Oh well I do one second" she smiled as she ran out of the room. How did she have his number??.

"Here you go" she smiled as she handed me a bit of paper."Thanks" I smiled. She than walked out of the room.

I dialed the number and after 4 rings a voice answered.

"Hello" a deep voice answered.

"Hello is Jacob there" I asked as a shiver went down my back.

" Yeah" the voice answered."Jacob the phone" The man shouted.

"Hello" a angelic voice answered.

"Hi" was all I managed to get out."Bella what are you doing calling me and I swear I didn't recognise Nessie" Jacob babbled.

"It's Renesmee" I smiled.

"Oh"

"HI I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place tomorrow. You don't have to" I went on.

"I would love to" Jacob announced.

"Cool" I exclaimed.

"What time" he asked.

"around 12:30 I answered.

"Cool see you then"

"Bye Jacob" I smiled and waited for him to hang up.

I can't believe Jacob is coming over tomorrow. I was still dazed when Alice stormed into my room.

"Come quick we need to get going" she yelled as she ran into my room and pulled me up."What" I asked her."Well we supposed to be going shopping tomorrow and well Jacob is coming over so thats out the window and we need to get you all dressed up. You want him to like you back" she smiled.

"What makes you think I like him" I asked while blushing."It's obvious" she laughed.

"But Alice" I moaned."Come on" she dragged me out of my room and down the stairs.

"Get in the car I'm just getting Bella" she shouted to me.

I hopped into the car.

Soon Alice came running out with Rose and Bella at her side.

"Ready Girls" she squealed as she got in the drivers seat.

We zoomed off sown the road. This was going to be 'Fun'.

When we arrived Alice was jumping up and down everywhere.

"Come on it's 6 and the shops close at 10" she sighed."Alice that still gives us 4 hours" I moaned.""Believe me that will just be enough" she giggled.

"Where are we going first" I asked."Abercrombie and Fitch" she squealed.

When we just arrived at the shop she had a handful of clothes in her hand.

"Nessie" she shouted to me."Come here I have stuff for you to try on".

I walked over at a slow pace and I saw the annoyance on Alice's face.

She piled all the clothes in my hands."The dressing rooms are over that way" she giggled as she pointed to them.

I walked over and pulled the curtains.

I took off my clothes and put on a tracksuit that Alice gave me. I like this.

I walked out and saw Alice searching the racks."Alice" I called she looked up at me and gave me a thumbs up.

I walked back in and threw on a dress. It was a casual dress. It was pink and white.

This time when I came out Alice was there with another pile of clothes in her hands. She smiled her evil smile as she handed me the clothes and nodded at my outfit.

When I had finally tried on all the clothes Alice rushed with a pile of clothes in her hands to the till.

She had nine bags in her hands after '1' shop. This was going to be long.

She dragged us next into ' BT2'.

"Alice we don't need too much stuff okay" Mam announced as she pulled Alice back for a minute."Okay" she yelled at us as she took off into the middle of the shop.

"Nessie" Alice shouted as she came running over to me.

"Alice cam down" I whispered as she pulled me to the dressing rooms.

She handed me a handful of clothes again.

I saw a nice outfit so I pulled it out and tried it on.

It was a glittery black top with a white skirt and black leggings and to match a little black hat that was also glittery and little black pumps.

I put that in the yes pile and tried on another outfit.

This one wasn't really me. It was a 'very' short skirt and a flimsy top. On the top around the chest area it said 'Take a look at this'. On the skirt where my backside was it said ' Squeeze please'. God what was Alice trying to do, Have my Dad murder her.

I threw that in the no pile and tried on more outfits.

When I was done Alice took all the clothes that she and I liked and went to the counter.

Now she managed to hold ten bags in each hand.

Soon after she finished pulling me around lots of different shops like ' H&M, Roxy, Oxbow, Animal, Office, Tommy Hilfigure and lots lots more she finally decided it was enough shopping for today.

When we arrived home I ran up the stairs and got ready for bed.

When I was about to get into bed I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I yelled at the moving door as I climbed into bed."Hey Angel can I talk to you for a second" my Dad asked."I guess so" I answered while shurgged my shoulders."Okay darling. I need to talk to you" he whispered."Okay. What about?" I asked."Well.......Boys" my Dad whispered."Dad I know the whole thing about them remember Emmett gave me the 'talk' when I was eight" I sighed."Okay. Well let me know one thing" he asked."Yeah" I answered."Do you like Jacob" he asked."Well Dad.............Kinda" I sighed into my pillow.

Then he walked out of the room in silence and I fell into a deep sleep.

************************************************************

"Get up, Get up" Alice shouted as she shook me back and fort.

"What time is it Alice" I mumbled."6:35" she answered."ALICE" I moaned."But I have to make you beautiful for Jacob coming over today" she sighed as she shook me again."Come in another two hours" I mumbled."But I need the time" she moaned."What do you want to do with me" I asked."Make-up, Hair, Nails, Waxing......". "What Alice" I yelled. Waxing no no no.

"Yeah Waxing. If you want to wear you new dress you can't have hair under your arms or on your legs. Can you" she announced. I let out a massive cry as I got out of my bed.

"Here you go Nessie" Alice giggled as she handed me a towel. I got in to the shower and turned on the steaming hot water. I just stood under the hot water for a few minutes then Alice banged on my door.

"Hurry Nessie" she cried.

I got down the shampoo and conditioner. I opened my favorite shampoo. It smelt like strawberries. I rubbed it all over my hair and washed it off. I did the same with the conditioner.

When I finally got out and wrapped my towel around me Alice came barging through the door.

She had a bowl of hot wax in her hands."Come on Nessie it's not that bad" she smiled as she pulled me to my bed. I laid down and waited for the pain to begin.

Finally Alice was finished waxing me. I got up off the end of the bed.

"Okay Nessie here is your dress you got yesterday and matching shoes and purse" she smiled as she handed me my stuff. She picked up her make up bags and hair straighteners and made her way to my bathroom to wait for me to get changed.

I pulled out a bra and pants from my press and put them on. I unzipped the dress and pulled it over my head. I looked down at what Alice called 'Shoes'. I would call them death traps.

They were a white pair of 6 inch wedge heals.

Alice popped her head around the door.

"Ready Nessie" she asked. I saw she had a hair straightener in her hands. I walked into my bathroom and took a seat in front of the mirror. She started to pull at my hair and straighten it.

After an hour she was finished my hair.

"Make up time" she squealed as she pulled out her make up bags. I felt her working on my face and applying stuff. Soon after what could of been two hours she pulled away and turned my chair around to face the mirror.

"You like" she squealed. Wow was the refection in the mirror mine.

The girl looking at me had lovely hair that flow straight down her back. She had a beautiful face and wore lovely clothes.

"Wow Alice............I look...............". "Beautiful" someone finished. I turned around to see my Dad looking across at me with a big smile on my face.

"Thanks" I blushed.

"Oh my" my Mam gasped." Alice you are a whiz at make overs" she announced."Thanks" Alice giggled as she held out her hand for me to take.

She pulled me up and brought me down the stairs then I thought if Alice was like this when Jacob was coming over as friends what will she be like if he asks me out. I heard my Dad growl.

"Oh Nessie you look amazing" Esme exclaimed."Thanks" I blushed again. Emmett and Rose came into the room.

"Oh Nessie you look so beautiful" Rose gasped as she ran over to me and hugged me."Cool outfit" Emmett gestured." Thanks Em" I whispered.

I was feeling wonderful when a wonderful sent came into my nose. I let out a whine.

"Oh shit, I forgot to go hunting" I cried."It's okay Nessie, I have some blood up stairs. I will get it" Carlisle announced."Thanks" I sighed.

"He will be here in 5 minutes" Alice shouted as she pulled the tube of blood out of Carlisle's hands and shoved it down my throat.

At this moment everyone was running everywhere.

Jacob's scent got closer when suddenly we all heard a knock on the front door. The room went in slience while my Dad stepped forward and and opened the door.

"Hey Renesmee" Jacob breathed.

* * *

**Sorry I left it on a cliffhanger but I need to finish it here or this chapter would be really long. Think about it,ending this chapter here means more chapters and that means more chapters! YAH!!!!!**

**Sorry I gave you a wrong preview for this chapter but I swear that preview is for the next chapter. I forgot about Alice's shopping trip so I had to put it in.**

**I hope you all forgive me!!!!!!!!!!.**

**I will try to update very soon!!!!!!!.**

**In the mean time I hope you all had a happy Easter.**

**Please review I need them people!!!!!!!!!!!!.**

**If anyone has any ideas what I can call this story please tell me. You can put your ideas in your reviews.**

**And XxXLaliceXxX congratulations on the good news!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:):):)**

**And ChickieGirl I am so happy that your surgery went well and you are all better!!!!!!!!!!:):):)**

**All my love,**

**XxCiaraxX.**


	9. The Reunion

**Hey peoples!!!!!! Chapter 9 has arrived!!!!!!!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my cousin LAURA!!!!!.**

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry everyone. I know you might all hate me for updating so late but I had rehearsals for some show I am in and then my confirmation was Saturday and more rehearsals on Sunday and then school! so I have been soooooooooooooooooooooo busy I haven't got the chance to be on the computer.**

**Well I hope you all will forgive me!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 9- The Reunion.**

**XxCiaraxX**

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

My Dad sighed as he opened the front door to reveal a very nervous,good looking Jacob.

"Hi Renesmee" he whispered.

My Dad gave him a death glare and you could see Jacob shake.

"Hi Dog" I heard Emmett mumble."Woof" Jasper laughed. Why where they all acting like he was a dog?. I will find out later.

"Hello Jacob" my Mam and Esme smiled."So are you hungry Jacob" Esme asked."A little bit........". Esme flew off into the kitchen."Woh" was all Jacob said."So Jacob what do you want to do?" I asked. He looked around the room to see faces staring and glaring at him."Em....."." I could give you a tour around the house" I announced. He just nodded.

I took his arm and pulled him upstairs to my room.

"Nice room" he gasped as he took it all in. My room was painted a mixture of purple and blue. I had a double bed in the middle of the room. A massive desk beside my bed which had a computer there. A massive plasma t.v.. A massive book shelfs with all my favorite books. I was a bit of a book worm like my Mam. A big area with a couch and some beanie bags. A walk in wardrobe and to top it off my own bathroom.

"All I have in my room is a bed" Jacob laughed. I didn't know what to say next. We both just stared into each others eyes for a minute. I got lost in his beautiful brown eyes. Esme broke the silence.

"Jacob your food is ready" she called up the stairs."Better go eat" I smiled. Jacob followed me out the door.

We walked into the dinning room to find the table full with food.

"God Esme" Jacob laughed." I don't eat that much do I" he laughed." Well you weren't that bad last time" Esme giggled. What. Last time??.

Jacob took a seat down at the table and everyone sat down as well.

"I would offer you guys something but I know you don't eat" Jacob laughed. What. Does he know are secret.

Esme just laughed. While Jacob ate everyone just stared at him. He must think my family are a bunch of freaks. I heard a growl come out of my Dad. I just shoot a look at him.

When Jacob was finished he got up and brought his plate over to the sink.

"Thanks Esme the food was lovely" Jacob smiled."Your welcome Jacob. Let me know if you get hungry" she smiled."Will do Esme" Jacob laughed. He got on with her so well as if he has known her for a long time.

"So Jacob what do you want to do" I asked. "Hey call me Jake" he laughed."Okay Jake what would you like to do?" I asked him." I don't mind. We could go on a walk or something like that" he mumbled."Okay if you want" I blushed."Well will you be able to walk in them heels" he asked."Maybe not" I giggled."We could go swimming" I announced."Where?" he asked."We have a pool downstairs" I smiled."Rich bithes" I heard him mumble under his breath."I don't have any swim clothes" he blushed."I'm sure you could borrow some of my Dad's or Em's or Jazz's" I announced."Cool let's go then" he smiled.

Alice came running out to us."Here Jacob. You can borrow a pair of Jazzy's swim shorts" she smiled as she handed him a pair of Jazz's shorts."Thanks pixie" Jaocb mumbled as he took the shorts from Alice's hands. How did he know her nick-name was pixie.

"Okay Jake you can get dressed in the changing rooms by the pool and I will see you in a few minutes" I blushed as I ran up the stairs to get ready.

Alice was already in my room with a bikini in her hands.

"Here you go Nessie" she giggled. I went into the bathroom to get changed. Alice gave me a pink and purple bikini. It was a halter neck. I threw on matching flip -flops Alice gave me and threw a towel around me and was ready to go.

I made my way out of the door for Alice to run up to me and check every bit of me.

"Okay you look glamorous" she squealed as she hugged me." Knock him dead" she giggled as she pulled me down the stairs.

I opened the door to find Jacob already in the pool.

"Hey Nessie" he called." Hey Jake" I smiled as I entered the water."I wish I had your house" he blushed."Thanks" I whispered. It went into another silence as we just both stared into each others eyes.

We were interrupted by Emmett jumping in the water yelling "Bomb". I felt the water shake and a massive splash came and poured all over Jacob and I.

"Hey guys" he laughed."Hey Emmett" we both sighed.

"Do you guys want to play water volley ball" Emmett shouted. I looked across at Jacob."Okay" Jacob answered."Cool" Emmett boomed.

Jasper,Dad,Alice,Mam and Rose all came running in."Hey Rose babe" Emmett called. She smiled and ran into the water to hug her teddy bear.

"Hey Jacob" Alice smiled. "Hey pixie" he mumbled."Hey Jacob" my Mam smiled."Hey beauty" Jacob smiled."Shut up dog" my Dad growled.

"We all ready to play" Emmett called."Yeah but we have to make teams of pairs" Alice called as she ran over to Jasper.

"Okay" Mam called as she stood beside Dad. "I bags Emmy" Rose called as she hugged Emmett."Well I go with Nessie" Jacob announced as he stood beside me."Okay" I smiled.

"First match is Eddie and Bells against Jazzy and Ali" Emmett called. They took they're places and Alice blew the whistle. During the match I decided to take a glance at Jacob and I saw he was staring at me. I quickly turned around before he could notice I was looking at him. I could feel his eyes still staring at me.

"Time up" Alice called. "Okay next match is Rose and Em against Nessie and Jacob" she announced. I took my place. Jacob walked by me and winked at me.

"Let's go" Alice called as she blew the whistle.

We both got hammered by Rose and Em. Emmett did most of the work while Rose just glared at Jacob.

"Last game" Alice called."Eddie and Bells against Nessie and Jacob".

We both took are places. Alice blew the whistle and the game started.

Dad was being hard on Jacob and Mam was easy on me.

At one stage it was just my Dad and Jacob passing the ball. I took that time to just stare at him. God he had big muscles. I was staring at him for a few minutes when suddenly I heard someone call my name.

"Nessie" they shouted. I shook my head to get out of the trance I was stuck in to see a ball heading right for my face.

******************************************************************************

"Edward look what you did" I heard Rose shout."She wouldn't be out cold if you weren't so competitive" Rose yelled."Everyone stand back I think she is waking up" I heard Carlisle say. I tried to open my eyes but it was like the were stuck together.

"Nessie you there" I heard."Nessie wake up" Mam sighed." I felt something touching my face. It was an oxegyn mask.

"Edward" I heard someone yell as they smacked someone around the head.

"Mam" I tried to get out."Yes Darling how are you feeling" she asked."Dizzy" I mumbled as I tried to open my eyes.

"Can you open your eyes yet honey" she asked."I can't" I moaned. Before I knew it a bucket of water was thrown over me."AH!!!" I screamed and my eyes went flying open.

I opened my eyes to see Emmett running off yelling "I'm sorry,don't hurt me".

That's it he was getting it.

I almost had him when suddenly I remembered something.

"Jacob" I yelled. I ran back into the living room.

"Where is Jacob!!" I screamed."Well Nessie we thought you were going to be out for longer so we told him he could go home and see you tomorrow" Alice announced.

"What!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed."Come on Nessie you will see him tom morrow" Jasper announced as he held me back. " What happened anyway" I asked.

"Well................................................." Emmett started."What" I growled." Eddie kinda hit you in the head with a volleyball ball very hard so you kinda got knocked out" Emmett whispered.

"DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

I got to see the goddess herself that is Renesmee Cullen today.

God that child has got looks. I am in deep love with that kid.

I have imprinted on her once and now again. It is a sign we are meant to be together. There is only one thing in my way. Edward Fucking Cullen. He is so fucking protective. He should let Nessie chose.

I have three words for him 'Fuck off Cullen!'.

He is always in my way. First with Bella now Renesmee. If I knew that Bella was going to have a stunning daughter before I fell in love with her it would of saved me allot of heartache.

I hope I get to see her again. I will try and get to her tomorrow at school. Hopefully Cullen won't be there to get in my way.

Looks like there just isn't supposed to be a happy ending for the werewolf's.

* * *

**Sorry I left it there it's just I want to get a chapter up for all you guys!!!!! **

**My show thingy is at the weekend I have rehearsals before it so I probably won't get a chapter up till after Sunday!!!!! **

**So get clicking!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
XxCiaraxX:)  
**

So peoples all you have to do now is click the pretty button there that says review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!! I need to know what you all think so I will put up my next chapter when I get 5 review!!!

Please forgive me for my sin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Dreams and Nightmares

**Hey Peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!  
****Its chapter 10!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! Double Digits!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have made it this far!!!!!!!!! Good news everyone my dance shows are over!!!! this means I can have more time to write my story!!!. I would like to dedicate this chapter to the cow that Moya probably scared the shit out of!!!!!!(Its a long story) YEAH COWS THEY ROCK!!!!!!!!!! MY friend broke up with her boyfriend( MY I add he was a retarded fish) the other day because she is moving to Cork(Kathy he wasnt a good retarded fish of a boyfriend anyway) YEs you all heard me she is moving on the 23rd of May(Anyone welcome to the party we are holding in her old house on the 24th celebrating her leaving!!!!!!!). HAHAHAHAHA. She also has a story up called the The Move To Ireland. I know its not that good of a name but the story line is good so after you read my story you can have a look at hers if you like!!!!!!!. At the moment my story is called Fathers Always Get In The Way. I dont know if you peoples think that is a good name or not. I just decided to name it that for now so it has a name but peoples give me all your ideas for names or if you think this name is good(Laura and I came up with it on the spot). **

**So lets get this show on the road!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 10- Dreams and Nightmares**

**XxCiaraxX**

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

Yesterday I got to spend with the most handsome guy ever. Jacob Black. It all ended badly though because my Dad ended up ruining it. God Fathers always get in the way.

I hope he doesn't think I'm a whimp by getting knocked out by a volleyball but it was a vampire who threw it at me. I hope he will talk to me.

"Nessie come on or we will be late for school" Emmett shouted up the stairs. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs."Who am I riding with to school today?" I questioned. Emmett pointed to his big jeep."Everyone else is gone. They wouldn't wait while you were getting ready. What took you so long anyway" He asked as we both got into the jeep."I had to do my hair and make-up silly" I announced."WHAT" he shouted. "You never put on make-up by your own free will" Emmett asked looking worried."Yeah but I decided to put it on today is that such a problem" I laughed at his reaction."I guess not you're just growing up thats all" he sighed as he parked. Wow we were already at the school.

When I got out of the car Alana and Daniel came running to me. Oh yeah I forgot about them since the whole Jacob thing.

"Hey Nessie" Alana smiled as she came over and hugged me."Hey Alana" I laughed."Hey Nessie" Daniel smiled."Hi" I just answered him.

"How was your weekend" Alana asked."Good" was all I answered I wasn't going to say anything about Jacob around Daniel."Good" Alana smiled."You didn't come to the party" Daniel added."Oh I forgot about that" I tried to put on a sad face."You should of been there Nessie it was great fun" Daniel laughed."Whats funny" I asked."Nothing just something that happened at the party" Daniel laughed again.

"I will tell you later" Alana whispered in my ear."Okay" I whispered back."What you two whispering about" Daniel asked."Nothing" Alana quickly answered."Okay see you two later at lunch,bye Nessie" Daniel winked at me."Sorry about my ass of a brother" she sighed as we took our seats in geography."It's okay Alana" I whispered. The bell rang and our teacher came in.

"Everyone open your atlas on page 45" He shouted.

************************************

When class was over Alana got up and walked over to me."Hey" she smiled."Hey" I smiled back."So you going to tell me what happened at the weekend" I asked."Okay" Alana smiled."You don't have to" I announced."No it's okay" Alana tried to put on a smile.

"Well.............................." she started."Lauren wanted to play seven minutes in heaven so everyone had to join in,including me" she sighed."And well I got dared to do seven minutes in heaven with your brother Jasper" she sighed."What happened" I asked " I mean did you two do it" I added."yeah but we both said it didn't mean anything" Alana sighed."Was Alice there?" I asked."Yeah she was pretty pissed" Alana sighed."Don't worry she's not mad at you just at herself for not seeing that coming" I announced trying to make her feel better."What you mean she didn't see it coming" Alana asked. SHIT. "Just as if like she didn't leave when it was about to start" I nervously laughed."Okay" Alana smiled. Few.

We walked into the cafateria and Daniel was waving at us calling 'Nessie Alana over here'.

"I guess we have to go over" Alana sighed.

As I walked over with her I got some glares from Lauren. Lauren was stuck to Daniel's side like super glue.

"Hey guys" Daniel basically shouted as Alana and I took our seats."Hey Daniel" we both said in got up from the table to get lunch."Did you tell Nessie what happened at the weekend" Lauren asked Alana while snickering."Yes" Alana muttered."What was that Alana I couldn't hear you" Lauren snickered."I SAID YES!!!" Alana shouted across the table at Lauren."OKay.....Don't need to shout we aren't deaf" Lauren snickered."Shut your face bitch" Alana called at Lauren" Don't speak to me like that" She announced." Why" Alana asked."Because your brother and I are very close and he wouldn't want you speaking like that to me" She snickered."Well Lauren I don't care I'll show you what I think of you" Alana muttered................................................

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lauren screamed.

Everyone gathered around the table."What happened Lauren" Daniel asked rushing over to her side."Your sister just threw her pizza all down me" she faked cried moaning into his chest."Alana I can't believe you" Daniel muttered as he hugged Lauren."It was her" Alana called as tears started to dribble down her cheeks.

When everyone backed off I went over to my family to talk to them.

"Hey" I smiled."Hey Nessie" they called."Why did you not wait for me earlier do you not love me" I frowned as I played with them."No we all love you" They shouted as they all gave me a massive hug."Okay....... ....guys....... I........ believe..... you" I tried to breath."Oh sorry" then all mumbled as they pulled away.

"What happened over there" Jasper asked."Oh well Lauren was being all bitchy to Alana and then Alana threw pizza at Lauren but then Lauren was all fake crying saying to Daniel that Alana was a bitch and just threw the pizza at her for no reason" I sighed."Oh" Jasper just answered."Alana Newton?" he asked."Yeah her" I answered. The bell rang so I got up and made my way to biology.

When I walked into biology Jacob wasn't there yet. I hope he was coming."Hey Nessie" Daniel smiled at me. I didn't say anything to him."Whats wrong with you Nessie" he asked."You" I muttered."What did I do Nessie" he asked."Everything Daniel" I mumbled.

"Everyone sit down" our teacher called as he entered the room.

*********************************************************************

It was the end of biology and Jacob never came. Great. My Dad probably scared him off. Well there goes my happness.

I made my way to gym. When I entered the dressing room Emmett and Mam came running up to me.

"Hey Nessie" Emmett's voice echoed around the room."Hey" I whispered."Hey Darling" Mam smiled as she hugged."Are you okay?" she asked."Yeah" I mumbled and walked into the centre of the hall were everyone else was crowded.

They were all going on about what happened early at lunch. I didn't really care.

"Class get into two teams for soccer" Sir called out.

*********************************************************************

When class was over I just made my way to the changing rooms. I didn't bother with a shower I would have one when I get home. I threw on my clothes and didn't bother brushing my hair. What was the point there was only one person that I wanted to look beautiful for and he wasn't here. I ran out to my Dad'd volvo and climbed in the back."Hey Angel what's wrong" he asked."nothing" I answered."Okay" he answered. The rest of the car ride was in silence. When we arrived home I ran up the stairs and did my homework and fell asleep early.

What was the point being awake if Jacob wasn't there so go asleep because in my dreams we are always together.

_"I love you my Angel for high above" Jake whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek. We were in my Mam and Dad's meadow."I love you so much my prince in shinniny armer" I giggled as I pecked his lips."We are forever" he announced as he bend down and kissed me. When the kiss was finished we were gasping for air."You are my second half Renesmee Cullen" he laughed as he picked me up bridal style and suddenly we were in the place we always played baseball. Jake started to run off."Come back Jake" I called but he ran off. I curled up in a ball and tears poured down my cheeks, Then suddenly Jake came back and he was a massive dog. He growled at me and then attacked. _

I woke up screaming."Are you okay" Alice and Rose yelled anxiously as they both came running threw my badroom door."Yeah just a nightmare" I sighed I felt tears on my cheeks."Okay Nessie sleep well" Rose and Alice whispered as they both walked out of the room.

What I didn't get was why did I dream of Jacob as a dog.

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

I didn't want to face Nessie today. I loved her and all but what if she doesn't think the same about. What if she decided that yesterday I was a freak who doesn't deserve her beauty.

I couldn't handle rejection. Not again.

"Hey Jake you not going to school today" my Dad asked as he wheeled into the kicthen."No I don't feel the best" I faked rubbing my stomach."Oh right well are you okay in the house on your own" He asked."Yeah" I answered."Are you sure I could always go fishing with Charlie at the weekend" He asked."No Dad I can take care of myself" I encouraged him." Okay,I won't be long" he called as he wheeled out the door.

So what is there to do when you are stuck in a house all day. I got it eat and watch t.v.

I got out the microwave popcorn and the ice-cream.I laid down on the couch and switched on the television. I flicked threw the channels and there wasn't anything that good so in the end I just fell asleep. I felt my self grow unconsious. Then I saw Nessie and I walking along hand in hand on the beach.

_" I love you Jake" she smiled as she kissed my cheek."I love you my Angel" I smiled pulling her into my arms and swinging her around. She let out a laugh the sounded like a choir of Angels. We walked on a bit when suddenly Nessie started dissapearing."Goodbye Jake" she whispered. Then she was completey gone. Suddenly Edward came out of the trees beside him Jasper,Emmett,Rosalie,Alice and Bella. They were all glaring at me."Jacob this time you crossed the line" Edward growled. They all jumped on top of me and it felt like they were ripping me to bits............................."Jake wake up,wake up Jake" I heard a voice call as my eyes suddenly shoot open and I saw Charlie and my Dad around me._

"Are you okay Jake" My Dad asked."Yeah just a bad dream" I panted. I could feel the sweat all over me."Jake are you going to get to bed it's 10:30 and you have school tomorrow" my Dad announced."Yeah,night Dad,Night Charlie" I waved as I made my way to my bedroom.

I once again hit the pillow and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**That was it peoples chapter 10. Sorry it was short. I hope you liked it wait no I hope you Loved it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I don't know way but with this chapter my fingers just kept typing away.**

**Don't forget people review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need to know what you people think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And don't forget I need sugestions for a name for this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SO PLEASE PUSH THAT LOVELY BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW AND I WILL PUT YOUR NAME IN MY AUTORS NOTES!!!!!!! THAN MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE I WRITE SO YOUR CHOICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Well peoples I hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

XxCiaraxX!!!!!!!!!:):)


	11. The Question

**Hey peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 11!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Kathy because she is moving to Cork!!!!!!!!!!!! WE WILL ALL MISS YOU!!! (Not) hahahaha just kidding.**

**Only a few more weeks left of school!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. The reviews were going great until about two chapter ago. When you don't review I get very sad:(:(:(:(. So because of this I am not updating till I have 10 more reviews!!!!**

**I'm not trying to be mean but hey if your not going to review why should you be rewarded!!!. **

**So moving on so I don't keep you away this chapter here it is everyone..................................................................Chapter 11!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 11- The Question**

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

It's been three days since I say Jacob. He hasn't been in school. My Dad must of scared him off. He probably doesn't like me anyway. Who would. Face it Renesmee your never going to get a guy.

"Come on Nessie" Alice called up the stairs. I didn't bother to get all dressed up for school today becuause I know he won't be there.

"Nessie" my Dad called up the stairs."Coming" I shouted. I grabbed my bag and rushed down the stairs.

When Alice saw me she screamed."NESSIE CULLEN I AM NOT I REPEAT NOT LETTING YOU GO TO SCHOOL LIKE THAT" she yelled as she ran into the house and came back out with a box in her hand.

"Jazzy you drive while I fix this mess" Alice demanded as she pulled me into the back of Jasper's car. She took out alot of stuff.

"Okay let me at your hair" she demanded as she grasped the hairbrush in her hand. She pulled and pulled at my hair and then sprayed hairspary."That's the hair now turn around and face me" she demanded.

I could feel her pulling and pushing at my face. Soon Jasper pulled up in the school car park.

"Now you will have to do" Alice sighed as she pulled me out of the car. As we got out she pulled at my clothes. "What am I going to do with you" she asked as she kissed my cheek."I don't know" I sighed.

I walked to geography and bumped into someone I didn't really want to.

"Hey Nessie" his high voice squeaked."Hi Daniel" I sighed as I tried to walk past him."Hey where you going beautiful" he asked as he pulled me arm."What the hell Daniel" I yelled I pushed him and he fell into a group of people that started watching us."What I like you Babe" he smiled."You're such a bastard" I called I tried to walk off."What" he called as he chased me."Get lost" I shouted as I went to look where I was going. SMASH."Oh Sorry there" a sweet voice sang. My knees went like jelly and I fell straight on the ground.

"Hey Jake" I felt a smile spread across my face."Hey Nessie" he smiled. I was to busy staring at him to notice that the bell rang."See you later" he smiled as he walked off and I noticed all the other kids make there way to class.

Class was boring. I just kept thinking about my Jake. Wait shut it Nessie he isn't your Jake.

All through the day he kept coming back into my head until a voice called out my name.

"Hey Nessie" it was Emmett and suddenly I was sitting at a table with all my other family.

"Hey guys" I replied."Nessie Jake is in school today because I can't see!" Alice called as she hugged me. I swear I heard my Dad growl."So since he is I need to redo you hair and make-up" Alice giggled as she pulled me off into the bathroom.

Alice zoomed around me like a bolt of about five minutes I was ready to meet Jake.

"Perfect" Alice smiled to herself. Then the bell rang."Good luck" Alice called as I made my way to class. I couldn't wait to talk to Jake.

I walked into the room and the god himself was at our desk. I skipped over and placed my bag on the ground and took my seat."Hey Jake" I smiled as I tried to batter my eye lashes."Hey Nessie" he smiled back."So we meet again" he laughed."Yeah and this time your not saving me from breaking my neck" I smiled. He started to laugh at my statment."Sorry I wasn't in school the last few days I was...........sick" he sighed."It's okay" I replied."I was wondering Nessie if......................."

"Class be quiet and take out your books and open them on page 122 now" Sir ordered.

All the time during biology I was wondering what Jacob was going to ask me.

I couldn't think. Did he not want to be my friend anymore,Did he not like the way I looked, Did he not like my family. I just didn't know and it was getting on my nerves.

The bell rang and I was about to turn to Jacob when Emmett rushed over to me and grabbed me."Hi Nessie" he smiled."Emmett" I sighed."What" he asked. I looked over to Jacob. He sighed and then waved at me as he walked off."Nothing" I sighed.

I walked with Emmett to gym.

Gym was okay today. I kept thinking about Jacob. What did he want to ask me.

When gym was over I got changed quick and rushed out into the parking lot to see if I could see him. I searched but no success. I knew it he doesn't like me.

As we made our way home I thought all about how Jacob was the only guy I ever liked and how it will never happen now.

When we arrived home I ran up to my room and started my homework. It was easy.

After I was done it was only 6 o' clock so I decided I would go for a long shower.

I turned on the water so it could get hot as I stripped. I took off each bit of clothing at my own pace. When I was ready I got into the shower.

When the steaming hot water hit my skin a shiver went up my spine. After about fiftheen minutes I pulled out my favourite shampoo. It was my Mam's shampoo. It had a lovely scent of strawberries. I felt dizzy as I smelled it. I poured some on my hand and began to rub into my hair. After it was all in I washed it off. I got out body wash next. It was strawberry scented too. I rubbed it all over my body and got back under the shower. When I was done I got out of the shower and rubbed myself dry. I pulled out my favourite pj's and put them on. I got out my slippers and put them on aswell. I got out my hairdryer and started to blow dry my hair.

When I was done it was only half eight. I decided to study. I pulled up my school bag. I was about to take out my book when my phone started to ring.

"Hello" a musical voice asked.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Is this Renesmee" the voice asked.

"Yes" I smiled.

"Who is this" I asked.

"Jacob" the voice announced. I felt my heart pounding.

"Hi Jake" I smiled to myself.

"Hey Nessie" he laughed.

"You know I said I had to ask you something earlier" he asked.

"Yes" I answered fast wondering what it was.

"Yeah well I was wondering if you you wanted to go out with me this Saturday you now as a date" He asked.

"Nessie" he asked.

I felt my whole body freeze.

"Nessie are you there" he asked.

* * *

**How was chapter 11?????????????? HAHAHA!!!!!!!!! I haven't left it on a cliff hanger in ages so sorry everyone but I wanted to leave it here.**

**Remember peoples Review if you want chapter 12!!!!!!!! **

**I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You people have kept me going!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So Review now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XxCiaraxX**

**:):)**


	12. Friendships Never Fade

**Hey peoples!!!!!!!!! Its chapter 12!!!!! woop woop!!!!!!!!! I have got this far yeah!!!!!!! I would like to dedicate this chapter to ice-cream!!!!!!! It is a lovely cold dessert!!! loved by most kids around the world!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now peoples I know I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger and well..................................................your not going to find out Nessie's answer to Jacob in this chapter.............................Please don't kill me.......................pleae don't start an angry mob outside my house......................Please!!! I'm just trying to make the story longer!!!!!!!!! please forgive me!!!!!!**

**In other news! My friend Kathy has moved to Cork!:(:(:(:( I miss that girl alot!!!!(Not) only joking I do but the party we threw when u were gone was brillant(WINK WINK)!!!!!! I miss you Kathy ! Mr. Fadian keeps saying your name alot! You left me with the two idiots that would be called Conor and Evan. Everyday they are nearly crying saying they miss you. Everything reminds them of you!!!! They have even tried to draw that weird smiley goofy face you do(Okay I am going to have to stop talking about you before I start crying)**

**Anyway peoples I won't hold this up anymore **

**Here it is chapter 12- Friendships Never Fade.**

* * *

_Edward's POV_

I am getting worried for my little girl I mean letting her run around with a werewolf. I should be in a mental asylum for that. What am I thinking?. I know she loves the guy but but but.........He is a a wild animal. If she kisses him she could catch rabies.

I guess that mutt will never leave me alone. He always wants something that is mine. What did I do bad in my first life. I mean it's great to be a vampire and have my beautiful Bella and my family and my own daughter it's just the dog. I wonder if I can return that thing to the pet store.

"Edward!!" Bella called up the stairs."Yes my love" I called down to her."Can I talk to you" she asked."Yes my darling" I called down to her as I ran down the stairs."What did you want to talk about" I smiled at her as I put my arms around her."Well I was wondering if we could go to the meadow?"she asked."Yes my love" I breathed as I smelled the sweet aroma of her strawberry shampoo.

When we arrived at the meadow we lay on the grass and Bella curled up into my chest.

"So my dearest love what was it that would would like to speak about in the presence of me" I asked in a posh voice."Oh my Edward it is about our dearest young daughter" Bella replied acting a bit posh too."Okay cut to the chase what is it Bella" I laughed."Well I'm just wondering if this is right you know her and Jacob" she asked."Well love I am not the one to ask about that I have always hated the mutt" I laughed."I'm being serious Edward" Bella moaned like a five year old."Okay okay" I said."What is it that you are worried about" I asked."Well he is a werewolf and she is half vampire, She doesn't know about him being a werewolf" Bella sighed."So who is going to tell her" Bella asked."Well we will leave it to the dog" I replied.

"But I am also worried that she will get scared and well break Jacob's heart" She sighed."Well what is wrong with that" I laughed."Edward" she moaned."Even though I don't really like that he imprinted on our daughter, He has gone through alot of heartache, I do hate him for what he has done but he can't help it it is his nature,Look basically my point is Jacob is still my friend he always will,I don't want him to get hurt again" Bella announced. I was speechless by her long speech."You what..you still.........like him" I managed to get out."Well not in a romantic kind of way but as a friend yes,Yes I do Edward" Bella smiled.

"Even after all he has done to you Bella I mean he got you grounded kissed you broke your hand...."."Well Edward he mighted be prefect but you not a angel yourself so stop trying to polish yout halo" she shouted to me."And he was there for me when I needed a friend the most, my time of need and comfort, WHEN YOU LEFT" she shouted at me. Her face was heart breaking."I thought we weren't going to talk about that anymore" I yelled at her."We did but I think you need to see that you have your bad side too" She yelled.

"Fine" I shouted."Don't let me get in the way of you 'I love Jacob' fan club" I shouted as I shot off into the forest.

I couldn't believe that woman at sometimes. After everything that guy has done to her and she still is all buddy buddy with him. Sometimes I think God is against me.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I didn't mean to make him mad but sometimes I wish he would forget all that has happened in the past.

Of course Jacob isn't the best person alive and maybe he is a overly sized dog that smells bad but he is still my friend.

I miss the way we could spend all our time together. When we went on the motorcycles and I nearly killed myself. When I jumped off the cliff and he saved me. All the good times we shared.

He was there to fill the hole that was left in my heart after Edward left. He made me feel that somebody did care for me. Then I went and ruined that friendship by leaving him.

I felt so bad seeing his face that time. The tears that poured out of his eyes. He face was so pained. I wish I could go back in time and stop that heartache for him.

It reminded me of myself when Edward left even though Jacob helped me all through that and then I just left him. No one was there after to fix the hole I left in his heart.

I was so confused.

I know I love Edward and would do anything to be with him but there was also a place in my heart for Jacob. He was like my best friend. I know Alice likes to think of herself as my best friend but I can't just be myself around her I have to be prefect and with Jacob he never forced me to do anything I didn't want to( Like shopping).

Basically I still loved Jacob as a friend. I didn't want him to be out of my life. I didn't want him hurt ,again.

I decided I would discuss my problems with someone I knew that hated no one.

Esme.

***************************************************

"Hey Esme,can I talk to you" I asked Esme as she was working hard in her garden.

"of course Bella darling" she smiled as she patted the ground beside her. I walked over to her and kneeled down beside her.

"So Bella honey what do you want to talk about" Esme smiled.

"Well I was wondering if it is good for Nessie and Jacob to be going out" I sighed.

"Oh Darling Nessie will be grand she is a tough girl you know" Esme smiled.

"I know that Esme Jacob wouldn't do anything to hurt my Angel, I'm afraid she is going to break his heart" I mumbled."Oh" Esme's face went blank.

"Well Bella I think you should talk to Edward about this" she sighed.

"I did" I whispered."And............................................................................." Esme asked.

"Well he kind of ran off" I frowned."Oh Bella baby" Esme sighed."Look don't worry about Jacob know when Edward is missing" Esme sighed.

"But Jacob is special to me" I announced."I know darling but Edward put up a fight to make you his so please just make up with your HUSBAND first and then we will worry about your FRIEND" Esme weakly smiled.

"Fine" I muttered.

Looks like no one saw Jacob like I did.

* * *

**Hey peoples!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry the chapter is really really short but I promise I know what the next chapter will be and I promise it will be longer. **

**I am sorry to say that next chapter will be another non- Nessie POV. Im sorry but I have a great idea for the next chapter. **

**Considering I haven't given you a preview of the next chapter in a long long long long long long............................Time I will give you one now.......................BUT you all have to review!!!!  
(DO YOU PROMISE???????????)........................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Review Review Review!!!!!!!!**

**Every review Alice buys another pair of shoes and you know Alice she need millions of shoes so give millions of reviews I'm begging you(Gravels on the floor begging and pleading)....Please!!!.(gives puppy dog eyes)**

**I love you all peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**so here it is a preview...............................................................................**

_Preview of next chapter!!!!!!_

_" Edward where are you" I called as I walked through the forest."Who are you looking for" asked musical voice."What was that" I asked."Me" the voice called again as a small figure stepped out from the trees._

**That was it peoples!!!!!!!!**

**OKAY REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XxCiaraxX**


	13. Search Party

**Heya peoples!!!!!!!!! Whats up!!!!!! It's chapter 13!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Aoife Malone!!!!!!! SHE IS A VERY NICE PERSON!!!!!!!!**

**This is another non Nessie POV chapter!!!! SORRY GUYS!!!! I just want to make the story longer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Only three more weeks of school left yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I won't hold you up anymore so here it is the one and only........................................................................................................................................................................**

**Chapter 13- Search Party**

**XxCiaraxX **

* * *

_Alice's POV_

I was in the middle of online shopping( How would I live without it) when Bella came running in and turned off the computer.

"Alice" she sais in a serious voice."Edward has run off we need you to help us find him,please Ali" she begged."Fine" I muttered."If you come shopping with me at the weekend" I giggled.

"But Alice" Bella moaned like a four year old just being told they can't watch barney.

"Well I just don't stop shopping to find my moan of a brother" I smiled at her."Well if your not up for the shopping then I will have to say goodbye to you and get back to my online shopping" I smiled closing the door on her.

"Fine" she muttered.

Yes result. I knew she couldn't resist my ways. MWHAAAAA.

"So what is he gone off in a huff about this time Bells" I asked her." Jacob and Nessie" she muttered as she started to pull me down the stairs.

Everyone was in the living room.

"So the plan is that Alice you go north,Emmett and Rose you go south, Jasper and Esme you go east and Carlisle and I will go west" Bella announced.

We all got ready to go look for that bastard of a brother now.

I was going on my own because I had my power to help me.

I set off into the woods and started to have a vision.

_" EDWARD" Bella shouted."EDWARD" she shouted again. She paced back and fort calling and shouting his name."EDWARD" she shouted again."PLEASE EDWARD IM SORRY I LOVE YOU" she called. Suddenly Edward grabbed Bella and started kissing her as hard as he could._

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.

What a disgusting way to end a vision my brother and best friend making out ew.

Well now I know that Bella doesn't need my help I can go back to my shopping online. YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!.

I was making my way back to the house when I heard something.

"Edward" I asked as I looked over my shoulder.

"Edward are you there" I asked taking a few steps forward.

"Who are you looking for" asked a musical voice.

"What was that" I asked.

"Me" the musical voice as a small figure stepped out from the trees.

"Who are you" I asked as I examined the creature that stood before me.

The character was small,thin, had straight brown hair with a bit of pink to her shoulders, multi coloured eyes, little multi coloured wings attached to her back, pale white skin.

Omg she is a pixie. HA EDWARD I TOLD YOU THEY WERE REAL!!. OMG she is real a real pixie!!.

"I'm a pixie. My name is Laura nice to meet you" she smiled as she put her hand put to shake mine."What's your name" she asked.

"I'm Alice Cullen" I smiled."I'm a vampire" I added.

"Really" Laura asked."Yep" I nodded."Oh you look very much like a pixie" Laura laughed.

"Everyone says that" I giggled."Your nice Alice" Laura smiled."So are you" I smiled."What to be friends" Laura asked."Okay" I laughed.

"So do you have any family" Laura asked."Yes I do" I smiled."I have My Mam and Dad,three brothers and two sisters and a niece but my brothers ans sisters are all adopted, and one of my brother and sister had a baby" I gasped after that big sentence.

"But I thought that vampires couldn't have babies" Laura asked puzzled."Well we can't but my brother knocked her up when she was human" I explained."Oh" Laura smiled.

"So what you what to do" Laura asked.

"Shopping?" I asked."I love shopping" Laura laughed."So do I omg I think this is the start of a new friendship" I smiled as we skipped off back to the house to get my car.

***************************************************************************

Laura and I were sitting down after a long shop when me phone started ringing.

_Shoes, Shoes,Shoes, Oh My God shoes,._

"Hello" I answered."Alice,Alice where are you". Oh shit it was Bella. I forgot everything about finding Edward."_Shopping"_ I whispered and held the phone back from my ears.

"Alice Cullen you are suppose to be out here with the rest of us trying to find Edward" I heard the screams coming from the phone.

"I know but I kinda meet up with someone and I forgot" I whispered again.

"How could you forget about your own brother" Bella shouted.

"But Bella Shopping" I whined.

" I don't care about you flipping shopping" She screamed.

"But I had a vision you two made up" I moaned."I thought you found him" I whispered.

"But I haven't" she screamed.

"Okay okay cam down women he will be with you soon" I announced trying to cam her down.

"What will I do" She asked.

"Shout his name a few times" I told her. I could hear her shouting his name then suddenly I heard Edward and Bella _together_.

"Okay bye Bella and Edward" I called as I hung up.

"So Laura what you what to do next" I asked her. Her eyes lite up.

"Can I meet you family" she asked.

"Of course they would love you" I laughed.

Laura was like my twin.

I couldn't wait for my family to meet her.

She can help Nessie and I with lots of things.

* * *

**Hope you liked it peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The only way you can tell me is review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**do it now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**does everyone like the idea of a new pixie coming into the story.**

**you have to tell me peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I will update soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**luv you allll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XxCiaraxX**


	14. Little Nessie Is Growing Up

**Hey Peoples!!!!!!!!! Its chapter 14!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would like to dedicate this chapter to to my nanay!!!!!!! YEAH NANAY'S ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Good news peoples!!!!! This chapter you will find out Nessie's answer to Jacob's question!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**School is nearlly over! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! Only two weeks left!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 14- Little Nessie Is Growing Up**

* * *

_Renesmee's POV_

"Nessie"

my whole body froze.

"Are you there" he asked.

I tried to speak but nothing was coming out of my mouth.

I gulped hard.

" Okay I get it you don't want to" Jacob sighed.

"Wait no" I yelled down the phone.

"What Nessie" he asked.

"I would be delighted to go out on a date with you this Saturday" I smiled.

" Oh Good " "I will collect you around 6 o' clock" He asked.

"Okay" I smiled.

"Well see you then bye Nessie" Jacob said

"Bye Jake" I smiled as he hang up.

I was so happy. I Renesmee Carlie Cullen was going on a date with Jacob Black.

How lucky could a girl get.

I skipped down the stairs. I fell half way down them and was caught by a pair of arms.

"Hey I see your still falling" Jasper laughed. I just laughed with him. I couldn''t be angry when I was so happy.

What has you all perky and happy, That's not like you" Jasper asked."Well can't I be happy" I asked with a massive grin on my face."I guess" he laughed as he walked off up the stairs.

I skipped into the kitchen and no one was there. I walked into the living room and no one was there. I walked into the garage and guess what no one was there. Where was everyone.

"Jazz" I called up the stairs."Yes" he called down to me."Where is everyone" I asked. He flew down the stairs."Out looking for your Dad" he laughed."What is he sulking about this time" I asked.

"I don't know" Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

God my Dad can be like a five year old just told Santa doesn't exist sometimes.

"Well when will they be home" I asked. "I don't know soon I hope I miss my lovely little pixie, I miss her touch,her personality,her kiss her body,her naked body.........."."Okay Jasper I get the point" I announced.

"Oh sorry you just don't know what it's like to love someone so much you would die for them kid" He smiled as he walked off.

I flopped down on the couch and tried to think about Saturday when a very giddy Alice came barging in with someone I have never seen before.

"Heya Nessie" she jumped up and down."Hi Alice" I said."This is my new friend, Her name is Laura she is exactly like me she loves shopping and guess what she is a pixie" Alice yelled jumping up and down.

"Hi Laura" I smiled as a small figure danced towards me.

"Hey Renesmee, I have heard lots about you, We will be great friends" Laura smiled as she danced back to Alice's side.

"Oh yeah and I heard about Saturday, congratulations honey" Alice smiled as she hugged me.

"Yeah I know I'm so excited" I smiled.

"We have to go shopping" Alice yelled as she ran to get her car keys. Oh no looks like some more torture.

Laura jumped up and down."Yeah I love shopping" She smiled.

"God Alice are you sure that Laura isn't your long lost twin" I asked as I looked at them.

"I wish Nessie" She smiled as she ran up the stairs."I'm just saying bye to Jazzy okay" she shouted down at us.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I was glad to have Edward back at my side.

"I'm sorry from earlier I love you more than that wolf" I smiled as I hugged my man.

"It's okay love" he smiled as he touched his lips to mine. Our lips moved together and suddenly I felt him licking my lip begging for entrance. I granted his wish. His tounge entered my mouth and roamed free. After a while we finally broke apart.

We just lay in each others company for a while. peacefully.

We lay there for a while when suddenly Edward jumped up."Oh shit".

"What is it Edward" I asked as I jumped up to his side. He just starting growling."Tell me honey" I begged putting on my puppy dog face.

"Nessie.........................Jacob...................................Saturday...............................Date" was all he could get out but I knew what he was trying to say.

My little girl was growing up. She was going on her first date. I was so happy for her. I just hope Edward keeps his cool.

"Oh well that's nice" I smiled. He looked at me in an odd way.

"Nice" he asked.

"Hey now Edward if she was going out with any other guy you wouldn't care........... wait never mind that sentence" I smiled.

"Hey I'm not that bad" he laughed pulling me to the ground on top of him.

Now I was up for a challenge.

"Really" I asked.

"Yes"

"Are you sure"

"positive"

"I don't think so"

"I do"

"Well then your dumb"

"No"

"Yes"

"Not"

"Yeah"

"Well you fell for for me anyway"

"So"

"Well then you love my protective dumb ways"

"Who said that"

"Me"

"Don't be so sure"

"Well you married me"

"You made me"

"Did not"

"Did so"

"You could of ran off"

"But then where would I find some other rich guy"

"Oh I'm hurt"

"Good"

After about five minutes Edward turned back around to me.

"Is that really the only reason you married me" he asked.

"No you silly yet sexy vampire, I wouldn't trade you for anything" I laughed.

"Oh so I'm sexy" he laughed.

"Yes"

"Cool" he smiled as he pulled me on top of him again.

Lets just say we finished our fight with a happy ending.

* * *

_Alice's POV_

I had spend ages going around shopping with Laura and Nessie trying to find the best sexiest outfit for Saturday.

Some of the things I thought were beautiful and sexy Nessie thought were to revealing.

There was one thing that looked great in her but she said that it was too pink. God this girl was picking.

After about 50 more shops we finally found something.

It was a nice elegant yet sexy purple dress. It went to her knees and it was strappless. It showed off her boobs pretty well. Her Jakey Baby would like that.

We bought it and we were off.

I had a lovely pair of purple heels at home that would go prefect with it.

When we arrived home Eddie and Bells were sitting on the couch.

"Hey Alice, Alice's friend could you excuse us we would like to talk to Nessie" Edward said.

"What about" Nessie asked.

He just muttered one word.

_Saturday._

* * *

**Hey peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHATS UP??????? Did you enjoy that????? Did you think it was a bit of a cliffy????? Tell me all your answers if reviews. Click that button now! PLEASE!!!**

**I will update soon nearlly off school so will have more time to write! YEAH!!**

**Review peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!  
PLEASE!!  
I NEED THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XxCiaraxX**


	15. The Talk

**Hey peoples!! Chapter 15 is here!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my auntie Clare! WOH GO CLARE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Only one week left of school yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**hope you all love This chapter!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Chapter 15- The Talk**

**XxCiaraxX**

**

* * *

**_Renesmee's POV_

My Dad wanted to talk to me. I didn't know if this was good or bad.

"So Dad you wanted me" I said as I walked into the living room trying to look inocient.

"Yes well I heard about what is happening Sunday and well I wanted to talk to you about that honey" he announced."Oh" was all I could say.

"Well lets see were will I start" he asked himself as he rubbed his chin.

"Well Nessie I think I should start with the talk on the birds and the bees, you see when a man and a woman......". "DAD" I shouted."I already know that remember Emmett told me when I was eight that you and Mam stayed up all night making other mini Renesmees remember........" I asked.

"Yes Darling I do but it's just well Emmett probably didn't cover every detail" He mumbled trying to hide his face. If he could blush he would be bright red at this moment.

"Well Dad we got it in school too so I'm pretty sure I know about that" I blushed.

"Okay then" he smiled."Moving on".

"Well Nessie there are other times when people you don't know will be around you and well you are a beautiful girl so they might want to get you if you know what I mean........................." he trailed off."It nearly happened to your mother lucky I was there to save her" he began.

"Oh I get it Dad I know what to do if someone is trying to rape me........." I said."Renesmee don't use that word"."What it's just a word Dad" I announced."Yes but that act is not approved by the bible" he announced.

"What the hell Dad" I asked."Never mind Nessie but if someone does try to feel you in anyway just run and call the police and me or Emmett or Jasper,Okay?" he asked. "Yes" I sighed."Can I go now" I asked.

"No we are not done talking" he announced. I let out a huge long sigh.

"Darling I just have to make sure your safe" he announced.

"Well next oh yes, Well I know you are going on your first date Nessie this Saturday with Jacob and well I just want to make sure you will be okay" he sighed as he played with his hands.

"I will be okay Dad Jacob is just a boy what is he going to do to me" I laughed, My Dad is so protective.

"Yeah but its just he is a boy, They think about girls in wrong ways sometimes" he sighed."Dad I know Jacob he is not like that" I announced. I was right, I think.

"Yeah but Darling you are going to be alone with this boy for about three hours unsupervised" he announced.

"And what is wrong with that" I asked."Well Nessie it's just this is your first date......"."No shit Dad" I shouted as I attemped to run out of the room. I felt my arm being grabed and before I knew it I was lying down on the couch.

"Ow" I moaned as I rubbed my arm.

"I'm so sorry Angel" he gasped as he ran to my side." Are you okay" he asked.

"Well I guess" I sighed as I sat back up.

"Can I go now" I asked.

He sighed and looked at me.

"Fine" he sighed.

I ran out.

That was awkward.

I mean having your Dad trying to talk to you about sex and rape and stuff like that.

I decided I would go upstairs to my room and study or read or something.

I knew one thing that was I wasn't going to try to be alone with my Dad.

**********************************************************************

Today was Saturday.

I was excited for my date later.

I still tried to believe that I was going to be going on a date with Jacob Black.

I was up early and I know I might sound like Alice but this was important. I started to pick out my dress and shoes and started to get ready.

Only only about ten hours now till I would be heading off with Jacob for a wonderful date.

And the best thing about that was we were going to be alone.

* * *

**Hey peoples!!!!! How was that????**

**Okay I know that the last two chapters have been shit but I promise the next chapter should make up for it all.**

**Sorry this chapter is really short but I wanted to start a new chapter for the date because I can tell there will be alot to it.**

**Review people!!!!!!!!**

**what has happend???**

**you people used to be good at reviewing but you stopped!:(:(**

**please I know people are adding my story to there favs and stuff but I need them reviews!!!!!!!!! **

**So i am not going to update the next chapter until I get 10 more reviews!**

**And I know you peoples want to find out what happens with Nessie and Jacob!!!**

**so now just press that button and review!!!!!:):)**

**love you all **

**XxCiaraxX  
**


	16. The First Date

**Hey peoples!!!!!! **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my old class in primary school!!! I'M GOING TO MISS YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XxXLaliceXxX has put up yet another story called: _How Wants To Live Forever._ Its really good so you peoples should check it out!**

**Now before we start this chapter.................................................WHAT HAS HAPPENED PEOPLES?????????????????????????????? I am getting like no reviews!!!!! It has made me very sad!!!!!!!!!!!!!:(:(:( In the last chapter I said I wanted 10 reviews before I updated but I had to put up this chapter because I haven't updated in a while WHY??????????? because you people don't review!:(:(:( Come on all it takes is to write something down so I know what you peoples think about my story! SO PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to see a big difference in the reviews after this chapter!!!!! PLEASE PEOPLE I WRITE FOR YOU SO PLEASE IN RETURN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I planned on reaching at least 100 reviews in this story And I want it to happen but peoples you need to review. My stories will be way way way better if you people review because I will know what you peoples think. So please think about it. REVIEW.**

**So anyway I love this chapter because Nessie and Jacob are going to go out on a date. I hope you people love it too so tell what you think about it by reviewing!!!!!!!**

**Here we go peoples it's chapter 16!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 16- The First Date**

**XxCiaraxX

* * *

**

_Renesmee's POV_

Today was the day. I was looking forward to this all week. Jacob was only about an hour away.

I was ready to go.

I couldn't stop getting shivers up my spine.

I sat nervously in the sitting room with Alice,My Mam and of course Grumpy Ass himself,The person I called Dad.

I keep fiddling with my thumb's and I couldn't help looking in a little hand mirror Alice gave me.

I hope Jacob would like me.

After about 15 minutes I heard a car pull up outside I jumped up out of my seat and rushed to the door.

"Jacob" I smiled as I opened the door."What" A voice asked. I looked up to see Carlisle."Oh it's just you" I sighed as I felt my head drop."Hey Kid has that time come when you prefer boys then your grandad" Carlisle asked."No" I blushed."Really" he asked."Yes" I whispered."Well then why weren't you happy to see me" he asked trying to look sad.

"I was......it's just".

I heard another car pull up outside and I knew this time it was Jacob because my Dad rushed up to open the door. Stupid mind reading Father.

Alice dragged me into the kitchen.

"Why did you bring me in here" I asked her trying to break her grip."Nessie we need to let him talk to Eddie and Bells first" She laughed."Why" I asked."Your father wishes" she smiled cheekily at me."Since when have you done everything my Dad says" I shouted at her. She put her hand over my mouth."Jacob is at the door,Listen" she whispered.

"Jacob" was all my dad said as he opened the door."Mr. Cullen" was all Jacob said."What do you want mutt" I heard my Dad mutter."I was wondering if well you beautiful daughter was ready to come out with me" Jacob smiled. I felt my cheeks going bright red.

"Hey Jacob" my Mam said as she walked up to the door."Hello Bella you look stunning as ever" Jacob announced. What did I just hear him call my Mam Bella but my Dad , And I guess you always tell your dates Mam they look nice but stunning as ever.

"Oh thanks Jacob how are you" My Mam asked ."Grand" Jacob answered."Good come in for a few minutes" I heard my Mam say."Sure" was all I heard Jacob say as I heard footsteps.

"Can I go in now Alice" I asked trying to get out.

"No your Dad wants to talk to him first" she giggled to herself.

"Alice" I moaned.

"What" she asked as she gave a big smile.

"Are you trying to torture me" I asked.

"No but it is kinda funny" She laughed.

"That's it Alice Mary Brandon Cullen you better watch out I'm going to get you" I murmured.

"Keep Listening it's funny" Alice laughed.

"So Jacob" He started."How are you in school" he asked.

"Well..........................I'm pretty good" Jacob answered.

"Oh have you ever had a girlfriend before" my Dad asked.

"Well........yeah but no" was Jacob's answer.

"Alright well do you know all there is to know about the birds and the bees" Dad asked.

"Yeah" Jacob answered quickly.

"Okay well....."."Is Renesmee ready yet" Jacob asked cutting my Dad's sentence.

"In you go" Alice whispered as she pushed me into the room.

"What Alice no" I shouted as she pushed me.

I burst through the door smashing it.

"Oh hi Jacob" I blushed."Hey Nessie" he called."Are we going now" I asked him."Yeah sure I'm ready to go" he said as he stood up.

"Wait there just a moment" My Dad called. _Shit_."What is it Dad" I asked trying to hold in my anger.

"Well there is some rules" he announced."DAD" I moaned.

"Okay first rule,Have here home by 10pm,No kissing,No holding hands, No flirty moves,No swapping numbers,No physical contact,No rude talk,No drinking,No smoking,No drugs,No sexual intercourse,And if you see a movie it cant be eighteens because you are both only seventeen" He announced.

"Can we go now" I asked."Well....." my Dad said."Go on you two" my Mam laughed as she pulled my Dad away from us.

I couldn't believe I was alone with Jacob. On a date. He was mine for the next three hours. I was trying to get over myself when I tripped and felt two arms wrap around me and save me from my fall.

"Thanks" I blushed as I got up."It's okay" Jake smiled as he opened my door."Thanks again" I smiled as I got into the car. I heard him laugh as he walked around to his side of the car.

Now it was obvious now that he thought I was a complete freak show.

Jacob opened his door. My whole body froze. The first few minutes was silence until Jacob started to talk.

"So Nessie...............I like your outfit" he mumbled. He looked awkward being with me. I dont know why,In school he was okay,why now.

"Thanks" was all I said in return.

"Well where are we going" I asked.

"Well I was thinking about a film but its eighteens and your dad said" he said looking nervous.

"Don't mind my dad whats the movie called" I asked.

"Return of the blood sucking vampires" Jacob said nervously.

"Okay" I answered."We will go see that" I smiled at him as I swallowed a lump inside my throat.

When we arrived he opened the car door for me before I had my seat belt off.

"Thanks Jake" I whispered as I climbed out of the car.

I was beginning to think he thought I wasn't what he thought I was.

During the movie it was kinda silence but he did put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

for some of the scary bits I buried my face in his chest. While I was curled up against him I thought for a second how nice it was how in school some days I would be dreaming about this and right here right now it was happening.

When the movie was over he helped me up and we walked together out to his car.

As we walked out he must of thought I looked very cold because he offered me his jacket. I thanked him and we walked on to the car.

once again he opened and closed my car door.

"So what did you think of the movie" he asked. "It was interesting" was all I could say. I don't know why but I was still very nervous and the date was nearly over.

"Did you have a good time" I asked. " Yeah It was great to be with you" he smiled and I could feel my checks going bright red.

" So Nessie would you go out with me again some other time" he smiled looking very nervous."Of course Jake" I smiled.

Suddenly the car was in my driveway.

This ment our date was over and I had to go home.

I didn't want to leave Jake.

He opened my car door again and let me get out. We walked slowly up to my door.

We stopped just outside my door.

"Tonight was really good Nessie I enjoyed being with you and I hope you enjoyed it as well I would hope to spend some more time together sometime" Jake smiled.

" I enjoyed every second Jake and I'm sad its over" I replied.

There was some silence and we both started to lean in.

Our lips about to touch when suddenly the door swings open to reveal my loving Dad. How much I hated him at this very momment.

"Thanks for dropping her home bye Jacob" my Dad muttered as he pulled me inside and slammed the door in Jake's face.

"What the hell Dad what was that for" I screamed at him."I was just protecting you" he answered."Dad I'm not five anymore I can protect myself" I shouted."But you my little girl" my Dad mumbled."No Dad I'm not your little girl, I even wish I wasn't your girl" I shouted at him. I could see the hurt on his face but my anger was so strong at this very moment."I'm seventeen I don't need you around all the time" I shouted.

He just looked at me with a sad look on his face.

"Dad I'm going to have a boyfriend at some stage and I want to get married and have kids when I'm older" I explained. He didn't say anything he just nodded and walked off.

I sighed and made my way to my room.

I took off my clothes and changed into pajamas,took off all the make-up and got ready for bed.

I just sat there in my bed thinking about tonight,Jake, my Dad, School.

I thought to myself,

I'm a teenager and my Dad will have to get used to it

* * *

**Heya peoples thats was it!!!!!!!!!**

**The first date.**

**I know it was bad but thats because I don't know what you people think about the story so I can't make it any better.**

**So please review and the sooner you review the sooner the next chapter is up.**

**And if you review I know what you people think so I can make changes to the story and everyone is happy.**

**so remember review and I will write!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**lots of love **

**XxCiaraxX  
**

* * *


End file.
